


The List

by Peccatium



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Chocolate, Choking, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Electricity Kink, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, First Time Bottoming, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hypnosis, Ice Play, Little!Anti, M/M, Maid, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Pet Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, Slow Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stuffing, Suit Kink, Suspension, Tentacles, Urethral Play, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Whipped Cream, cross dressing, fluffy sex, role play, sex while one is asleep, shock collar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peccatium/pseuds/Peccatium
Summary: The List of wierd shit Anti is into. Lets just say its long.





	1. Electricity

It was not the first time Mark or Jack had woken up to something strange after their counterparts had taken over the steering wheel. It also wasn’t the first time one of them woke up while the others dark version was still there. But Mark hadn’t expected to see Anti sitting on the couch panting heavily with his head thrown back. He was completely naked, arms tied behind his back, and very clearly very hard. A black collar was wrapped snugly around his throat and Mark held a small black remote control in his hand.

He had seen those types of collars before. Shock-collars, normally designed for rebelios dogs. Dark must have bought one, because he never needed one of those for Chica.

Curios of how Anti would react, he pressed the button on the remote. It got a heavy cry out of Anti before it subsided to a moan. Not to Mark’s surprise, he knew that his boyfriends counterpart was into really kinky stuff. It was the best method to get him under control. Making him horny. It was also not the first time, Anti and Dark had done things like that. Somedays Mark woke up and had to help Jack get out of countless ropes binding him to the bed.

His thoughts were interrupted by Anti speaking up. “Please… I need more…” he panted and looked at him, his eyes blown with pleasure and glazed over while he rubbed his bottom against the couch. It seemed like he had a toy inside him. Having Anti saying those words in his boyfriend’s voice _did_ manage to turn Mark on, he had to give him that. He, again, pressed the button.

Anti threw his head back, arching his back almost painfully and rubbed himself harder on the cushions. A constant stream of moans left his mouth, accompanied by panted “More”s. Yeah, Mark was now fully hard and he couldn’t keep his finger from pressing down again, tearing a scream from Anti, while he palmed himself through his pants.

Anti’s head lolled forward as soon as the shock stopped and for a second Mark feared he’d overdone it, but Anti lifted his head and looked at him with half lidded eyes. His mouth hanging slightly open. “I need your dick inside me.” he panted and then added with a pathetic begging expression “Please…”.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Mark began to discard his clothes, painfully aware of his aching dick, but before anything else he fished a small bottle of lube from the bottom of a drawer where it had been effectively concealed.

Anti had himself lying chest down by the time he was ready, legs spread wide and ass in the air. His back was lovely curved because he couldn’t hold himself up with his arms still tied on his back.

Mark kneeled on the couch behind him. He grabbed the dildo and slowly pulled it out, resulting in almost pornogravic moans from Anti. The toy was thick and long and Mark was honestly impressed by Anti. He quickly smeared lube on his dick and thrust in, any other preparation was luckily not needed.

Mark had the black control for the collar still in his hand and after a few seconds he pressed the button. “Yes!… please more, please! I need it!” came from the man under him. His cock twitched, leaking precum all over. An incoherent string of “Please” and “More” left Anti mouth as another shock coursed through his body.

Mark knew he wouldn’t be able to last long with how tight Anti was. After angleling himself and trying to hit his prostate every time, he activated the collar again.

Anti’s whole body twitched, overstimulated with his mouth hanging open and he felt himself coming closer to his orgasm with every thrust.

Mark knew the signs and was glad he wasn’t the only one. “I-I’m g-gonna cu-cum” Anti stutterd and just as his climax began to hit him, Mark pressed the button. He screamed of pleasure, releasing on the cushions below him. His hole tightened and it sending Mark over the edge with him. He broke down on top of Anti, panting heavily.

When he recovered Anti was still incoherent from post orgasmic bliss and Mark started cleaning up. Jack wouldn’t be happy about stains on the couch. Anti had fallen asleep when he lifted him up and carried him up into the shower. Before he cleaned him up he removed to collar, happy that only small marks were left behind.

——-

After about ten minutes Jack woke up, lying on his bed with just his boxers on. His body was sore as hell which gave him an idea of what had happened. But he was also clean, so Mark must have already been awake, Dark nor Anti himself cared to clean up after they were done.

Jack got up. His throat stung strangely and he glanced in the mirror, noticing the marks. After putting on some clothes he went down to ask Mark about them, maybe he knew where they came from. He found his boyfriend in the kitchen, preparing food and upon asking he showed him the collar. Jack sighed. “Another thing to add to the list of weird shit Anti is into…”


	2. Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darks voice and a blindfold is a good combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story plays before Mark moved his recording setup into another room.

Dark crashed his and Anti’s mouth together, demanding entrance that Anti happily gave, before opening the door to the bedroom. Both were already half hard from their make out session on the couch just minutes prior and immediately started taking all their clothes off. While Anti was still occupied getting out of his skinny jeans Dark went over to the wardrobe and pulled out probably the only necktie that Mark owned.

“Sit down.”, he commanded pointing at the chair in front of the computer. His tone leaving no room to argue.

“What are ya going to with that tie?”, Anti asked in mocking innocence and a sly smile when he had settled down comfortably. Dark just shot him a grind and began to wrap it around Anti’s eyes. He made sure it was not too tight but secure before he leaned in and practically purred “Nothing you won't like.” right into his ear. Darks deep voice sent a shiver down Anti’s spine right to his dick.

“ _Yeeesss_ … You like listening to my voice, don't you? I bet you could cum just from hearing me jack off. How about we test my little theory, hm?”, he continued to whisper. “But let me make _one_ thing clear: If you touch yourself **before I say you can** , you won't be having fun any more. **Do you understand**?”

A whimper escaped Anti and he nodded,the anticipation making his dick jump a little. He already knew this was going to be hard.

“ _Good boy_.” Dark said while moving over to the bed and sitting down. He began to stroke his dick, while letting out more moans than usually just for Anti and he could see his hands tightening into fists. When Dark let out an extra loud groan Anti had to bite his lip to not make any noises.

“No, no, no, no, no.”, Dark scolded him for it. “You can't keep all your pretty little sounds to yourself. Come one let me hear you.”

Anti could swear Dark made his voice even deeper than it usually was and good god did it turn him on. Dripping like molten chocolate and everything he heard had his imagination go wild. The mental image of Dark slowly moving his hand up and down his hard dick while he watched every reaction from Anti was just so good he couldn't keep small whimpers from escaping. He wanted to touch himself so badly, he had to grip the arms of the chair to not disobey.

A low laugh mixed with occasional pants rumbled though Dark's chest. He could see Anti squirming in his seat while moaning just from the sounds Dark was making. “Your such a good boy… Doing exactly as I say. Mmmm. Why don't you start playing with your nippels, I know how sensitive they are. But don't even think about touching your dick.”

“Dark p- ah! Please…” Anti’s voice was filled with desperation as he started to rub over his nips, pulling and pinching them which made his whole body twitch.

“Would you like if I touched you right now? Moving up your thighs, so close to your aching cock, but never touching and only feeling up your body. Just look at you, leaking precum all over yourself while listening to my voice.” Dark said, stroking himself faster.

A string of moans left Anti’s mouth. “Please let me touch my dick. I wanna cum so badly. I've been a good boy, please.” he begged.

“If I let you touch yourself, are you gonna promise not to cum until I allow it?”

“Yes! Yes, anything just please!”

“Then go ahead.” A smile edge into his face as he watched Anti immediately put one hand down to his dick, moving along the shaft, while his other hand continued to pinch his nipple. Antis pants and moans mixed together with his own and they could both feel themselves getting closer.

“Mmm Dark, please talk.”, Anti groaned out while bucketing into his own hand.

“So desperate. I like it… Can you imagine my hands on you, moving along your’s? I would sneak one hand to your mouth and let you suck it, mmm, just so I could then move down and start playing with that tight little hole of your’s.”, Dark did as asked, seeing how Antis strokes became more and more erratic just like his breath. “‘Bet you would fuck yourself on my fingers. Rolling your hips to find that special spot inside you.” His own movements got faster at the imagination, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the tip.

“Dark, can I cum? Please, can I cum?”; Anti moaned. He actually started to roll his hips just as Dark had said. “I’m so close…” he whined.

“No, not yet. Be a good boy and wait.” Dark himself was so close, but an evil little idea had popped up inside his head. “Stop touching yourself.”, he commanded .

“No! ‘m so close!”

“ _What_. _Did_. _I_. _Say_? **Stop touching yourself**.”, Dark growled through gritted teeth. It got a whimper out of Anti as he did as he was told, moving his hands back to the armrests.

“Good boy.” He paused, moaning. “How about you listen how I cum and then I’m gonna give you a little present for being patient?” Anti could only nod and listen as Dark began to stroke faster, approaching his orgasm and building it up with groans that had Anti shivering in his spot. It cost him all of his willpower to not disobey.

“Mmm. So close. Just a little bit.”, Dark moaned before it all crashed down. One final guttural sound escaped him as he painted his hands and part of his stomach white. After a few seconds in which he rode out his orgasm, he swiped his hand on the bed and moved in front of Anti, his face flushed, mouth open and dick leaking precum. He leaned right next to his ear and whispered “Let me help you with that.” as he wrapped his hand around Antis dick and started to jack him off hard and fast.

Anti through his head back while his hands clung to Dark, leaving marks on his shoulders. It took absolutely no time to bring Anti over the edge and Dark continued to whisper sweet things to him as he slowed down his motions. Afterwards Dark slowly moved to remove the blindfold. Tired eyes blinked at him as he tried to adjust to the sudden brightness. He didn't even protest when Dark picked him up and carried him over to the bed where they both laid down, knowing that Mark and Jack would be back shortly.

\-------

The two of them woke up almost at the exact same time. Jack blushed profusely when hearing Mark groan while stretching.

“What is it?”, he asked

“N- Nothing.”, Jack, to his embarrassment, stuttered in return. Stupid Anti.

A smile crept onto Mark’s lips. “Did Anti let you keep the memory? Come one, what was it this time?”

After a few seconds of hesitation Jack looked away and finally said “Your voice… and a blindfold…”

“You know, maybe we should start a list with all the stuff Anti’s into. Might come in handy when I gotta get him under control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few people asked me to continue this story I decided why not? I have a few things planned but please, if you have ideas for what else might be on the list of wierd stuff Anti is into, tell me. The same goes for Dark. Maybe I can write some things for him too.


	3. Cross Dressing and Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti's so happy his Daddy still likes him even after finding out about his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this turned out, but I hope you guys can still enjoy it.

Anti looked at himself in the mirror. White stockings ending a few inches above his knees, big cream colored sweater with sleeves that reached over most of his hands and almost covered the extremely short black skirt he was wearing. He lifted it up a little to look at the pink panties underneath. You could clearly see the outline of his already half hard dick.

He had waited for this moment over a week now. Mark was gone for about two hours and Dark with him, filming some videos with Team Edge. Now was probably his only chance to do this. Anti was afraid Dark might not like him anymore if he ever found out about this. 

But he shoved those thoughts away and began to slowly palm his dick though the panties, liking how the material move over the shaft, all while he continued to watch at himself in the mirror.

Not long and the tip of his hard cock was peeking out over the fine lacing of the underwear. He moved both his hands up to hold up the front of the skirt as he looked at himself in the mirror again. A quiet moan escaped him at the sight and he quickly decided he wanted more, walking over to the wardrobes drawers and fishing out one of the dildos inside as well as a bottle of lube. 

He then sat down on the bed and pulled his panties down just enough to tease his hole with his lube coated finger before he actually slipped one in. He began to move his hips in sync with his thrusts while slowly easing the other two inside. 

When he looked down he saw his dick lifting up the skirt, forming a little wet spot of precum. He continued to fuck himself on his finger until it had him shaking for more and he pulled them out, smearing lube on the dildo lying next to him and positioning his ass over it. A loud moan escaped him as he sank down. 

“What do we have here?” Dark’s voice suddenly asked. Anti looked at him in shock. He wasn't supposed to be! He didn't even hear the door opening! Oh god what's he gonna think of him?! A weirdo in a fucking skirt? 

Anti tried to cover his bright red face, hiding behind the oversized sweater and he could feel tears starting to dwell up. He must look pathetic, clothed like a girl and about to cry. Dark definitely hated him now! He ducked his head down as he heard Dark coming towards him.

But he didn't expect him to slowly begin to pet him.

“Sh, sh. Everything's going to be alright. Daddy’s here now.”, Dark soothed him while sitting down next to him. Anti, a bit hesitant at first, moved his hands away to looked at Dark. 

“So… You're okay with this?... “, he asked in a quiet voice. 

“What? Seeing my little girl dress up all pretty for her daddy? Of course.” A smile played over his features when he notices Anti’s still hard dick twitching a little when he called him a girl. He dipped one hand under the skirt, finding the end of the toy inside him and tugging at it. “You won't need that anymore. Not when I'm here.”

He then pushed Anti down on his back and pulled it out completely before replacing it with two of his fingers. Anti covered his mouth with one hand while gripping the sheets underneath him with the other when Dark starts to move them in and out. His eyes screwed shut and he threw his head back, muffling a moan when he adds another digit. 

“Daddy, please fuck me Daddy.”, he said in between pants while Dark was already unbuckling his pants and dragging them and his boxers down. He hastily popped open the bottle of lube and smeared it on his cock before pulling his fingers out.

“You ready for you're Daddy's dick?”, he asked while teasing his hole with just the tip. Anti quickly nodded. His back arched off the bed as Dark pushed in and began to fuck him hard but slow. Anti slung his arms around Darks shoulders, pulling him into a kiss.

“Harder, daddy, please!” Of course Dark happily complied and sped up his motions while holding Antis hips still. He sneaked one hand to his dick, the skirt had fallen up, and he began to stroke the leaking member until he had Anti shaking under him.

“Is my little girl gonna cum for her daddy?”, Dark asks while snapping his hips hard into Anti, making him moan loudly. He couldn't do anything but to nod, eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth occupied with panting and moaning. Dark stroked Antis his dick faster and faster giving one final tug before he cums, staining the skirt and clenching down on Dark. A few more thrusts and he released inside of him.

Dark layed down next to Anti, spooning him, and pulling the blanket over them both. “Such a good little girl.” he whispered before they fell asleep.

\-------

“Jack, why are you wearing a skirt and stockings?” is the first thing he hears when he wakes up. He rubs his eyes and looks down at himself and just signs.

“Just go add another point to the list while I change…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everybody who left kudos and or comments. You guys don't know how much that means to me.  
> As for all the suggestions: I will definetly make chapters out of them or implement them in the ones I have already planned. (Exept for foot fetish and watersports, sorry about that. I'm just not able to write anything intresting about them.)
> 
> If you have anymore ideas please tell me. Thanks!


	4. Blood, Knives and Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti gets a little distracted with the knives and can be very demanding. Also: Exploring a few of Darks kinks.

Dark and Anti were preparing food for themselves right now, nothing special, steak had to do. And while Dark was doing most of the work, Anti sat at the table and played with the cutlery. Running his thumb over the edge of a knife and listening to the sound it was making. He couldn't help himself but to imagine cutting through flesh, just enough to draw blood and letting it run down the skin before licking it up. The taste of metal on his tongue and the scent filling his nose. 

Fuck. He was hard. 

Anti looked over to Dark standing in front of the oven, he was wearing a plain gray t-shirt that hugged his muscles a little too good for Anti’s current situation. He shifted a bit in his seat and his grip on the knife tightened while he was painfully aware of his erection. 

Images of Darks toned body littered with little cuts and glistening with blood flashed in his mind. 

Damn it.

He abruptly stood up and walked over to Dark, the knives still in his hand. Before the other could even ask, he turned off the oven and pushed Dark against the counter and pressing their lips together. His hand traveling down Darks chest while he slowly rutted against his crotch. 

The kiss ended as abruptly as it started with Anti almost growling “Clothes off. _Now_ .”. 

His sudden dominance surprised Dark. Not that he had anything against it but he sure as hell wouldn't make it easy for him. “Someone's a little feisty today…” he remarked with a small smile on his lips. 

He didn't expect Anti to suddenly flip them both around and press him to the floor, sitting down on Darks hips after having roughly pulled his shirt and pants off. The cold ground a stark contrast to his back.

“I don't have time for your bullshit.” was the only thing Anti said before attacking Darks neck with his mouth, sucking and biting the skin. A grin appeared on his face when he felt Dark getting hard under him just from that. He bit down extra strong, enough to break the skin and a surprised moan escaped Dark. 

“Such a slut for pain.” Anti said while reaching for the knife on the counter behind them and licking his lips to savor what little blood was left on them. He lightly set the blade down on Darks stomach and glanced up to make sure he was okay with what was about happen. When he saw no disapproval he started to steadily apply more and more pressure while sliding the knife along the smooth surface. 

Dark couldn't stop a heavy groan as it cut through his skin and the pain blossomed over his stomach. His hands tangled in the green hair in front of him as Anti leaned down to run his tongue over the wound while the knife already attacked other part of his chest. 

Anti began to rub his aching cock against Darks with a pleasured sighn. He sat the knife aside and began to feel up Darks torso, smearing the blood around while looking at his beautiful work. 

Darks head was thrown back, all kinds of little whimpers and moans leaving his mouth and the movement of his chest made the blood glisten in the light. His hands have moved to Anti’s hips to help along with the thrusts and the stinging of every single cut made his dick twitch. His back arched off the ground as Anti ran his fingers over them. 

Darks grip tightened, trying to speed things up but Anti stopped that by grabbing both of his hands and pinning them above his head. He pressed their lips together again, sliding his tongue inside and making Dark moan into the kiss at the taste of his own blood. 

He would definitely refuse to ever admit how much he loved this side of Anti. Demanding and rendering him completely helpless. If anybody else had tried to do that with him he would’ve waste no time teaching them a lesson or two, but it was a completely different thing with Anti. 

Maybe it was because it happened very rarely, maybe because Anti was someone special. To be honest he didn't know. The only thing he was sure of right now was how amazing it felt to let Anti take control.

He experimentally pulled against the grip Anti had on his wrists, which earned him a growl and Anti biting down at the nape of his neck. 

“ _Fuuuck_ …” Dark groaned out and Anti took it as a signal to speed up his thrusts. He littered Darks chest with kisses to each cut, edging him further and causing him to uselessly rut up against him.

“I’m gonna cum…”, he said just before his hips stuttered and he painted his and Antis stomach white. With a loud moan Anti came as well and they both relaxed, waiting for their breathing to slow down. 

Anti rolled off of him a few seconds later and pressing a light kiss on his cheek. “I’ll be right back, just getting a towel.”, he whispered before standing up. When he came back, he ran water over the cloth and began to wipe away the mess he made. Most of the cuts had stopped bleeding already and he tended the other ones with extra care. After he was done he helped Dark sit up and move over to the couch where he cocooned him in a blanket wrapped his arms around him.

Dark moved to slowly pet Antis head, running his finger through the strands. “How about you finish cooking and then we watch a movie or something?”, he suggested.

“Alright.”, Anti said, kissing the tip of Darks head before he walked over to the kitchen.

\-------

To say Jack freaked out at the sight of the many wounds littering Mark's chest when he woke up would be an understatement. He insisted on doing everything that required Mark to move his upper body too much for a week even though his boyfriend always pointed out he was completely fine. Which he was, the cuts healed fast and by the second day he almost didn't feel them anymore.

He couldn't help but smile at how caring Jack was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the two or three chapters that have a focus on dom/sub, so more is sure to come! (Things with collars as well ; )  
> Ideas and suggestions are always welcome.  
> And thank you for the helpful comment on a little mistake I made in the last chapter, I really appreciate it!


	5. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti wakes up in the middle of the night after having a very nice dream.

Anti held onto Darks t-shirt like his life depended on it. His whole body shook while Dark fucked into him, growling that he was  _ his _ . Incoherent strings of moans and pleads left Anti’s mouth while he tried to meet the other's movements. 

A surprised yelp escaped him as Dark suddenly lifted him of the bed, like he weighed nothing, and Anti’s legs wrapped around him before he was slammed against a wall. 

He could feel Darks hard dick moving so deep inside him that he thought he might go crazy from it. Moaned and panted “please”s left his mouth even though he didn't knew what he was begging for, he just wanted more. More of everything. 

“Who do you belong to?”, Dark asked in a deep tone. 

“You! Just you!”, Anti responded immediately. His voice sounded wrecked beyond anything and a jolt of pleasure ripped through him as Dark grabbed his dick, smearing precum around. 

“Good boy.” Dark praised while he left hickeys all around Anti’s neck. “Do you wanna cum?”

“Yes! Yes please!” he begged. 

\-------

Anti groaned as he woke up. The room was dark around him and Mark slept quietly next to him. Images of the dream he just had flashed through his mind. He squirmed in his place while trying to ignore his hard dick, trapped between his stomach and the bed, but not long and he began to rut against the mattress. 

He turned around and reached a hand down to his cock and began to palming himself to the hazy memory of the dream, before he dipped his hand into the boxers he was wearing. He had to bite his knuckles to try and keep quiet at the sensation while glancing at Mark. 

He was lying on his back, the t-shirt he wore had slid up, revealing his stomach that slowly moved up and down with his breathing. Anti’s gaze traveled further south to the Markiplier pajama pants he was wearing. 

An evil little idea popped up in his head and he stood up to discard his boxers and getting the lube from the bedside table. He then moved Marks legs apart so he could comfortably sit down between them. After having poured lube on one hand, that he moved behind him, he pulled down Mark's pants to grab his dick. He slowly began to stroke it, smiling as he felt it getting harder under his touch, while he fingered himself.

Anti tentatively licked up Mark's dick, looking up to see his eyebrows drawn together, before he slipped his lips over the head. A quiet moan came from Mark and his hips began to make small thrusts into Anti’s mouth. The possibility that he might wake up at any moment coursed through him, encouraging him to continue.

After a while Anti pulled out his fingers and crawled up to position his ass over Mark's cock before slowly sinking down. He began to roll his hips, trying really hard to be quiet, but he just couldn't stop a load moan from escaping as he hit his prostate.

“Jack?”, Mark asked groggily.

“Sorry, wrong person.”, Anti said continuing his movements. “But you could do us both a favor and start fucking me.” 

A grin appeared on Mark's face and his eyes slowly began to change color, indicating that Dark was taking over. “Oh, first waking me up in the middle of the night then being so cheeky and commanding me around. You're lucky that I'm in a good mood.” he said before suddenly sitting up and flipping them around. 

“I'm gonna fuck so hard you won't be able to walk for a week.” Dark growled before slamming into him and a needy moan left Anti’s mouth at the thought. His arms wrapped around Darks shoulders, the whole situation reminding him of his dream. 

“Dark! Please, can you fuck me against the wall?” He asked pleadingly.

“Such a dirty boy… “ Dark responded before he followed his suggestion. After lifting him up and carrying him over to the nearest wall, he continuing thrusting into him. He could feel Anti quiver around him and he smiled while speeding up. 

Not long and Anti cried out while he came, biting down on the the fabric of Darks shirt. He threw his head back as Dark continued to roughly fuck him before he released inside him. 

After having caught his breath, Dark moved them both away from the wall and laid down on the bed. Anti wrapped his arms around his waist, already half asleep, while Dark pulled the blanket up. 

\-------

Jack woke up the next morning to having a tacky feeling between his thighs. He didn't even ask what happened and just jumped into the shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out way shorter than I wanted it to, so I'll make sure that the next chapter is longer.  
> And again, thank you to everybody who left kudos and/or comments! You guys are the best!
> 
> Any ideas or suggestions are, as always, welcome!


	6. Ropes and Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti made Dark angry and gets punished for it.

“So you think you can just rub your ass against this  _ complete stranger _ and get away with it, you ungrateful little  **shit** ?!”, Dark yelled at him after slamming the door shut. They had been at a party a friend of a friend invited them to (well Mark and Jack but that didn't stop them), and Dark had literally dragged Anti out the door, fuming with anger but waiting until they were home to let it out. 

“What were you trying to do?!  _ Getting fucked by every man at the party _ ?! Is that what you wanted?!”, he continued his rant. Anti stood a few feet away, having his hands drawn close to his body and looking at Dark with pleading eyes. He didn't know he could get this scary when angry. 

“N-no I didn't…” he tried to calm him in a small voice. 

“You didn't what?! I bet you would have  _ happily _ got on your knees for  _ everyone of them _ !  _ You dirty fucking  _ **_slut_ ** !” Anti flinched at the harsh words, ducking his head down. Yeah, he had meant to make Dark a bit jealous but this has definitely gotten  _ way  _ out of control. When he heard no sound from Dark for a while he looked up, only to find him staring right at him with an expressionless face. 

“You know what?” he asked suddenly very calmly which made him sound even scarier then when yelling. “I'm gonna give you what you want.” he continued while slowly stalking up to him. He grabbing his arms to pull him towards their bedroom. 

“What are you doing?” Anti asked and he hated how squeaky his voice sounded. Not that he was truly terrified, he knew that Dark would never really hurt him, but an angry Dark unpredictable. 

“You're gonna find out soon enough…” Dark answered and the grip around his wrist tightened. 

Once inside the bedroom he let Anti go to close the door. “Strip.” he commanded, his eyes never leaving Anti while he moved to obey. After all his clothing laid on a pile next to him Dark order “Sit down.” while motioning to the ground and he rummaged through a few drawers. 

Anti looked at him anxiously, having no idea what he had planned, but with how pissed he was probably nothing good. He bit his lip, the uncertainty sending a shiver down his spine. His gaze landed on the objects Dark was holding when he turned around. Lots of rope, a ball gag as well as a cockring and vibrator.

“You really  _ are _ a  _ whore _ , getting hard just from  _ looking  _ at these things.” Dark remarked mockingly while stepping in front of him, the name calling making Anti whimper. Dark pulling at his hair to make him raise his head, grinning at the helpless face he was making. 

He sat everything down and then kneeled beside him, grabbing the ball gag. Anti obediently opened his mouth so he could wrap it around. Next were the rope. Dark slung it around his upper body, securing his hands behind his back. “Lay down in bed, chest up.” he instructed. 

It was a bit uncomfortable with his arms under him, but due to the gag Anti couldn't complain. He watched as Dark pushed his legs apart, binding his ankles to the bed poles and then connecting another piece of rope from the one on his chest to the head of the bed, rendering him almost completely unable to move.

Dark stood up and got the vibrator lying on the floor as well as a bottle of lube. He quickly coated three of his fingers and started prepping Anti. As soon as he decided he was stretched enough he pulled them out, slicking up the vibrator and pushing it in, making him moan around the gag. Dark then grabbed the cockring and slowly attached it. 

He stood up to look at his work before he turned the vibrator on. Anti threw his head back, and a muffled moan left his mouth. 

“Let's see how well you can hold up. I'll be back in about an hour.” Dark said with a wicked grin on his face. Anti stared at him with pleading eyes as he left the room, trying to get his attention, but Dark just closed the door without looking at him once. 

One hour was a very long. Even longer than Anti first feared. He lost track of time somewhere in the middle while his whole body shook and quivered of yet another dry orgasm. His dick twitched and his arms had stopped feeling numb to straight up hurting. He had tried moving his hips to get a bit of friction on the toy inside him but it just made things worse. 

When he finally heard the door opening Anti was pretty sure he had started crying from overstimulation. He made little noises begging Dark to just let him cum.

Dark moved next to the bed and looked down at him. His hand slowly stroked over his chest, making him quiver and moan. “Does my little slut wanna cum?” Dark asked and Anti nodded quickly. 

“Well,  _ too bad _ , because I don't think you've learned your lesson yet.”, he said with a mischievous grin. He then started freeing Anti from the rope restraining him to the bed only leaving the one binding his chest and arms with which he pulled Anti up and over his lap after he had sat down. 

He removed the ball gag, letting it fall down to the floor and turned off the vibrator but leaving it inside. Dark then pulled at the rope, making Anti’s back arch to look at him. “You're gonna count  each blow and if you're wrong I'm gonna start from the beginning. Understood?”

“Y-yes.”, Anti answered. His voice raw from every little sound he had made. He closed his eyes when the first one hit his ass. The stinging sensation hot and it left a red mark on his skin as he stuttered out the number. 

With every new blow, his body shook, clenching down on the toy inside him. It cost him all his concentration to not mess up his counting. When he finally reached 50 he was nothing but a moaning mess, a few tears running down his cheek. 

Dark pulled him up to sit on his lap and he pressing kisses on his quivering lips while removing the rope. After which he rubbed over his sore arms and shoulder. 

“You're never gonna do something like that again, alright?” he whispered to which Anti could only nod. “ _ Good boy _ .”

Dark moved one hand down to the vibrator and started to slowly thrust in and out. It had Anti shaking and moaning against him while Darks other hand stroked over his chest, pinching and pulling his sensitive nippels. Anti moved his hands around Dark and tried to meet the rhythm he was setting. 

He couldn't help himself and started rubbing his dick on Dark, relentlessly seeking any form of relieve. He whimpered when Dark tugged slightly at the cockring before he finally pulled it off. 

Anti nearly screamed at the orgasm ripping through him, making a mess out of himself and the clothes Dark was wearing. His whole body relaxed in Darks arms while he removed the toy.

He huddled closer after Dark had quickly slipped out of his messy shirt and they laid down. He pet his hair whispering things like “You did so good.”, “I'm so proud of you.” and of course “I love you.” into his ear. They just further lulled Anti to sleep and the last thing he could remember was Dark pulling the covers over them. 

\-------

Jack yawned as he sat up, looking over to Mark who was still asleep. He shifted a bit, a strange stinging sensation on his ass. It didn't take much longer for him to notice the things lying besides the bed. 

He just mumbled “I don't even wanna know.” before flopping back down, closing his eyes and falling back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, this chapter is longer and I hope to keep that for the next chapters as well.
> 
> I would love to make more than 8 chapters and I'm currently searching for new kinks I can write about, so maybe you guys could help me a bit. I would really appreciate it.


	7. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Anti mix together while taking a shower and Mark walks by the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too confusing to read. Turns out writing to persons controlling the same body is a bit hard.

Jack let the warm water rush down his back. Preparing videos for a convention could be pretty stressful and after a long day of recording and editing a shower was the exact thing he needed. 

While he relaxed under the constant stream he didn't notice one of his eye slowly changing color. It sometimes happened meaning Anti was coming out but not completely. Both their personalities would merged together, which also meant their memories and feelings. 

Jack bit his lip as, what he assumed to be, pictures of his imagination flashed vividly through his mind. Dark towering over him, nibbling at his neck while he steadily fucking into him. Or himself, lying on the bed and thrusting a toy in and out. A whimper left his mouth as his hand traveled down his body to grab his already hard dick. 

He leaning against the tiles behind him and started to stroke himself while Anti supplied him with further memories. The water running down his body slowly turned into Mark holding him down and his hand replaced Jack's own. That is until he heard the familiar sound of the floorboards creaking outside and Anti moaned through Jack's mouth. Loudly.

The footsteps stopped immediately and everything Jack could think about was that Mark now knew what he was doing and it turned him on way more than it should have. He let his head fall back against the wall while he imagined Mark walking up the the door, maybe leaning against it and listening to every sound he made. 

The color change of his eye became more and more apparent with each panted breath he took, Anti gaining further control. 

Anti made sure Jack let out extra loud moans so Mark could hear them clearly. He let him think about Mark getting hard while pressing his ear against the door and staring to palm himself. 

“M-Mark…” Jack whimpered out. His eyes were firmly shut and his brows furrowed while his movements got quicker. He couldn't help but imagine Mark leaning against the door and unbuttoning his pants to start touching himself. Maybe he would think about how he must look right now. 

But Anti got a better idea and Jack moaned loudly. 

Fuck, why was it so hot that Mark was maybe thinking about fucking him right now. This whole situation made no sense as well. He would normally be completely embarrassed if anybody, even if it was his boyfriend, knew he was mastrubating, but right now it send shivers down his spine and set his nerve ends on fire. 

He suddenly heard a quiet sound from outside. No, no, it couldn't be… Jack held his labored breath for a moment and listened. 

Muffled groans could be heard even through the rushing of the water. 

“Oh fuck.”, Jack panted. Mark really was touching himself and he uselessly bucked into his hand at the thought. A tingling feeling spread through his non occupied arm and it suddenly started to move without Jack's consent. Not that he cared as Anti started let the hand run up and down his body, occasionally swiping over his nipples. 

He just wanted to see Mark right now, sitting outside probably completely debauched and stroking his dick. He wanted even more to be there and touch him, kiss him and maybe let himself be fucked by him. God, the idea had him mewling out Mark's name. 

Anti completely agree to that and he moved the arm he was controlling to Jack's mouth, which he obediently opened and began sucking on his own finger, not even questioning why he they were moving on their own. Anti  pulled them out of few seconds later and Jack gasped as he felt them entering him one by one. He couldn't believe he was doing this, fingering himself in the shower but it felt way too good to stop. 

His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes rolled back as he found a certain spot. “Mark… please.”, he whined. He pressed his hips against the fingers as Anti thought about Mark letting him bounce on his cock. 

Jack's movements got more and more erratic while felt himself getting closer. He desperately moved his hands and he cried Mark's name out as he came. 

He sank down the tiles, catching his breath and letting the water wash away the mess he made. 

\-------

When he came out of the shower he was quite surprised as he looked in the mirror and saw the unusual eye color. Well, that explains a lot, he thought while putting on his clothes. 

Afterwards he walked down to Mark who was watching TV. Maybe it was Anti speaking out of him but he asked with a mischievous grin “Did someone have a little bit of alone time?” as he sat down nonchalantly next to him. His smile grew wider as he watched a blush rise on Mark's face and he looked away. 

“I think we gotta add something new to the list because I or Anti, which is at the moment the same thing, enjoyed it as well. Very much so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if the end seems rushed, I didn't have any time to properly edit. 
> 
> And thank you for you comments on the last chapter! With your ideas I now have 5 more chapters outlines!


	8. Pet in heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darks little dog goes into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell like puppy play is something not many people have written about in this fandom, so I thought I should change that.  
> And this chapter is actually educational, who would have thought?

Jack opened the package that just arrived. He couldn't remember having ordered anything so he called to Mark in the other room if he had bought something while cutting through the last bit of tape. 

“No, what is it?” he got back and he quickly threw out the crunched up paper that had kept the thing inside from being shook around. His eyes widened and a blush rose to his cheeks, but he didn't have much time to be shocked as he felt an all too familiar drowsiness coming over him. 

A jolt passed through his body and Anti opened his eyes. He wasted no time and walked in the room Mark was in, laying his arms around the other's neck. 

“Can you let Dark out to play?” he asked as Mark turned his head to look at him. 

“Anti, no. I've got things to do, like editing.”

“Come o~n. Dark could edit you videos.Now please.” Anti whined in his ear. 

“Because that worked out  _ so _ well last time… He didn't do anything and the video was late.”

“I  _ promise  _ he will do it. I'll make sure! Please~!”

“No.” But Mark could feel a certain pressure on his head. Of course Dark had been listening and began to free himself. Mark firmly shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on keeping him in but to no wane. Anti watched in delight as he slowly but surely changed. 

“So I heard a package arrived.” Dark said with a smile shortly after. “Is it what I think it is?”

“Yep!” Anti replied, letting go of him and making his way back to the carton. He took out two smaller boxes, one containing a butt plug with a fuzzy black tail attached to it and the other a simple leather collar.

Pet play was a thing Dark and Anti had talked about awhile back and then promptly ordered the needed the supplies. The shock collar would have also done, but having a big bulky box with to metal rod constantly poking into the skin wouldn't be very comfortable when playing out a longer scene. They had planned for Anti to “go into heat” which involved two stages. Yes, they actually looked up the female dogs mating cycle. 

Phase 1 involving restlessness that could be cured with getting attention, so practically an excuse for them to cuddle. And phase 2 with which then came the typical hornieness of a heat. Of course they shortened each stage down, one hour for each each since they normally lasted 9 days. As nice at that would be they just didn't have the time. 

“How about I get ready while you start editing those videos?” Anti said after having unpacked the two items. 

“Can't we just watch a movie or something?” Dark signed. He really didn't want to work. 

“I promised him besides, I would be able to sit on your lap.”, he said with a wink. He knew just how to play him and after a few seconds Dark agreed, even though a little reluctant. 

Anti closed the bedroom door behind him and removed his trousers and boxers. He sat down on the bed and began to prepare himself, taking his sweet time before inserting the plug. After putting his boxers back on and letting the tail hand out over them he attached the collar, making sure it wasn't uncomfortable and then looked at himself in the mirror. He experimentally wagged his butt to make the tail swing before quietly walking to Mark's recording room where he found Dark staring at the monitor. He stopped at the door and began to make little whimpering sounds to get his attention, slipping into his role. 

Dark looked up from the screen and smiled. “How's my little puppy doing?” he chooed to which Anti let out a long whine and moved towards him, making sure to swing his hips with each step. Dark rolled his chair out and he happily accept the invitation by moving his legs on either side of his lap and nuzzling into his neck. The tail laid over one of Darks knees and he let his hand smooth over the soft fur. Afterwards he slung one one arm around Anti’s waist and got back to work. 

They stayed like this for a while, just enjoying being near each other and even Dark had to admit that editing wasn't so bad after all with your cute boyfriend sitting on your lap. But Anti started to make little sounds of frustration and rubbed his ass on Darks thighs. He got ignored though, so he continued to hump against Darks crotch, mouthing at his skin and whining for his attention. 

Dark let out a small huff and looked down. “Is the heat getting to much?” he asked while petting his head. Anti whimpered and nodded. 

“Mate, please. I need mate. Please mate me. Please.” he begged with a desperate expression, the movements of his hips only getting faster when he felt a growing bulge under his own hard dick. He let out a yelp as Dark suddenly stood up, his legs wrapped around Darks waist and hands gripping the fabric of his shirt while he carried him out of the room. 

Once he stood next to their bed he carefully set him down and began discard his clothes. Anti in the meantime shimmied out of his boxers and moved onto all fours. Dark crawled on the bed behind him with the lube in hand. He grabbed the end of the tail and pulled the plug out agonizingly slow.

“Please, hurry up and mate me!” he whined. Dark chuckled lightly and let the plug fall onto the covers. He poured lube onto his hand and gave his cock a few tugs to spread it before lining himself up, but not thrusting in. Anti let out a frustrated sound and tried to press his ass against it just to find Dark holding him in place. 

“Please, please, mate! I need it! I need your dick inside me! Please just fuck me already!” he cried out. His eyes screwed shut with his mouth hanging open to drag out a moan as Dark finally snapped his hips forward. He placed his hand in between his shoulders to press his upper body onto the bed. 

Anti moaned into the mattress and griped the sheets while he pounded into him, hitting his prostate almost every time with this new angle. 

“I gonna cum.” Anti gasped out. His leaking dick twitched under him as his orgasm washed over him. 

“You're so god damm tight.” Dark remarked, but he didn't slow down. A few thrusts later and he released inside him before pulling out and letting himself fall onto the bed. “Well, that didn't last long…” he mumbled

“But it was fun.” Anti said as he made himself comfortable as well, nuzzling his cheek into Darks side. He could already feel himself drifting away while Dark smoothed over his hair. 

\-------  
The first thing Jack heard Mark say after waking up was “ _ Oh _ , so  _ that _ was in the package.”. He then went on to be happily surprised that Dark actually  _ did _ edit his videos and not half bad either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for the nice comments! 
> 
> If you guys would like it, I can also write another chapter with cat play, I would just need to find something to spice things up because that alone would not even make 800 words.


	9. Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds out about one of Antis kinks though a diffrent way.

Jack was walking down to the kitchen after having finished recording two videos. When he saw Mark standing at the counter, munching on some cornflakes he asked with a smile “Can I join in on your  _ elaborate _ meal, good sir?”

“It would be my pleasure!”, Mark said back in a fake accent.

Jack knees suddenly gave out as a yolt ran down his spine right to his dick and moaned falling to the ground.

Mark rushed to his side. “Fuck, are you alright? What happened?”, he asked, concern clear in his voice. But it quickly changed into confusion as he saw the the obvious bulge in Jack's pants. Thoughts were racing in his mind until he remembered something. A while ago, when he had looked for something in his browser's history, he had found an entry labeled “Hypnosis” that he couldn't remember ever opening. So that’s what’s going on. He quickly thought back to what he had said and picked the most obvious word.

“Pleasure.”, he said. Jack gripped his arms to stable himself as another yolt washed over him and his hips bucked into nothingness.

“Fuck.”, he groaned. “What the hell is this?” 

“You’ve been hypnotised. Well, technically Anti, but I guess you two share an unconscious.” Mark tried to explain. “The word ‘pleasure’ is apparently a trigger word.”

“Y-yea-h I f-figu-red.” he stuttered out.

Mark felt something press against the back of his mind. Thoughts or memories that were definitely not his. Other trigger words or phrases and what effect they had. The presence in his head grew further and further, slowly pushing him away until he was completly gone.

A smile creeped onto Darks lips as he said “Are you going to be my  _ good silly boy _ ?”.

“Yes! Yes, please.”, Jack answered. He found it suddenly very hard to think. No, he didn't need to, that was right. His master would do all the thinking for him. 

“How about you get rid of those clothes? They seem uncomfortable.” Jack nodded and slipped out of his shirt before standing up and discarding his other clothes. “Very good. Now, let’s go up to our bedroom.” He said, leading the way and Jack followed suit. He closed the door and watched as Dark motioned for him to sit down on the bed while he got the lube.

“You must really wanna touch yourself, right?” Jack whimpered. “But you won't. Understand?” Another whimper and Dark sat down in front of him. He reached both hands around Jack, grabbing his ass and and slipping one lube coated finger in. Jack fell forward onto Darks chest muttering something along the lines of “oh, fuck” as his eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned. He hadn't expected to feel this good. His skin tingled, every sensation heightened and he pressed his ass against Darks hand.

“Does my boy feel good?” Dark asked as he slipped in another finger and began to scissor him open, before he could add yet another one.

“Feels so good. Please, hurry. I want your dick inside me.”, Jack begged.

“So honest. I think you earned yourself a present for that.”, he said. “Have some  _ pleasure _ .” Jack damn near wailed in his arms, dick leaking and twitching, while he pressed his body against the fingers inside him just to have Dark pull them out.

He moved them both so he could lean against the wall and he zipped down his pants to let his cock spring free, smearing some lube on it. “If you want it so badly why not get it?” Jack quickly got to action and positioned his hips above it to sink down. He threw his head back as he felt it entering him and he moaned until it was buried to the hilt. His hands moved to Darks shoulders and he began to slowly move up and down with an occasional roll of his hips.

Dark just enjoyed the view for a while until he decided he wanted to speed thing up a bit. He grabbed Jack's hips and lifted him before slamming him down, making them both moan. Jack let himself be handled like a doll, fuck, it felt so good to give Dark complete control.

“I’m gonna cum.”, he whimpered as he felt himself getting closer. 

“Oh, really. Do you want to feel some pleasure them?”, Dark asked with a devious smile. Jack backed arched and he came, making a mess of Darks stomach but he continued to say the word pleasure. His body shook and he moaned and pleaded. He didn't know if for him to stop or to continue, every sensation mixed together until he couldn't take it anymore.

“Just a little bit.”, Dark groaned through gritted teeth, chasing after his own relief while still repeating the word. Jack head rolled back as he came again and he felt Dark cum inside him. His body fell forward against him, eyes dazed, while Dark said “You did good.” before he vanished, the phrase reversing the effects of the hypnosis.

Mark reached one hand up, scraping his fingers against his scalp and making him relax further. “Are you alright? I hope he didn't over do it.” he whispered into his ear.

“I’m good.” Jack mumbled back. “I could really go for a hot bath however.” he added with a smile.

\-------

They spent the next day trying to find out how to erase the effect the word ‘pleasure’ had on Jack, because even reading triggered it. After a few hours of frustration, which did not help Jack to slip into a trance, they finally did it.

Just for Anti and Dark to ruin their efforts the next time they took over.

And they also left notes with it written on them all over the house just to mess with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I updated later than usual. I had to fight against my ADD while writing this whole chapter, so the narrative might have suffered.


	10. Voyeurism, Exhibitionism and a Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one day of the year Anti and Dark get their own bodies and Mark and Jack discover some kinks they never knew they had.

Mark and Jack just finished their third movie and were both standing in the kitchen, making new popcorn and unpacking cookies as the clock turned to midnight. Something moved in the corner of Jack's eye and he looked up. A shadow, not cast by any object, flickered into existence next to Mark, in the beginning translucent and formless but it got darker while taking the shape of a human body. 

“Mark… there's s-something there.” Jack said, pointing at it. He didn't even care how high and squeaky his voice sounded. 

“Wha-  **Holy fuck!** ” Mark exclaimed, jumping back as he saw it. His eyes darted from it to Jack only to find another, even though smaller, figure standing behind him. Just as he wanted to warn him it leaned in, right next to Jack's ear and whispered “ _ Hi there, Jackaboy _ .”. 

Jack almost jumped out of his skin, a scream escaping him as tried to bring as much distance between him and the thing. A shudder ran down his spine as he heard it cackling at his reaction.

“Don’t be so mean…” the other figure said, but you could hear the smile on his lips.

“Wait. Hold on.” Mark suddenly said. He knew that voice. He knew it almost too well, hearing it every time he edited a video. “Dark?” It sounded maybe a little rougher than normal but it was definitely his own.

“Oh, you figure it out. Took you long enough.” Dark said.

“But how is this possible?” Jack asked, having calmed down. Now that Mark had said it, he could see that both figures  _ did _ look like both of them, the longer they talked, in fact, the clearer their images got. 

“It’s Halloween! I guess you don't know the original meaning of this day?”. Anti asked.

“There was something about ghosts …” Jack mumbled . He knew he had read about the topic but he just couldn't remember any details. 

“That's right! It is believed that on Halloween the ghosts of the dead return to earth. Now, we are obviously not ghosts, but this night  _ does _ have an effect on us. We get stronger. So strong that we can separate ourselves from your bodies and that's what we did!”, he continued to explain. 

By now Dark’s and Anti’s bodies were completely there, not just a unfocused shadow. They were also rather naked, not that they cared. It was funny, however, to watch their counterparts try really hard not to let their eyes wander.

“Now that that’s settled, let’s start the fun.”, Anti said and before anyone could ask what he meant Jack was pressed against the nearest wall. Anti feeling up his body and mouthing at his neck. He shoved his hands under Jack's shirt and pulling it up, all while dancing the tips of his finger along his skin, making him gasp.

Mark bit his lips at the display. It was unfairly sexy seeing Anti catch Jack's lips in a kiss and their bodies pressed together. After what seemed like impossible long they parted, panting and Anti pulled Jack shirt over his head to leave small marks all over his shoulders.

“You like watching, hm?” Dark grinned at the blush rising to Marks cheeks. “Come on you two, let's go up to the bedroom.” he said to Jack and Anti and everybody followed him. 

Once inside Anti was undressing Jack, prepping kissed along his body, while Dark just commanded Mark get out of his clothes he set up a chair and getting a few supplies.

“Hey!”, Mark exclaimed as Dark pressed him into the chair once he was done and then began to tie his arms behind the back of it.

“Don't worry, you’ll like it.” he answered shortly.

A moan drew Mark attention to the other two in the room. Anti was lying on top of Jack, already two finger inside the Irishman and Mark could feel his dick hardening at the sight. 

Dark stood up after he had finished securing his hands and made his way to the bed. Anti looked up before slipping his fingers out to let Dark pull Jack into a kneeling position. 

Jack blushed profusely when he saw Mark staring at him, but Darks grip kept him from shying away. He could feel Darks hard cock rubbing against his hole before he suddenly slipped it in, making him throw his head back and moan, while Anti’s hands traveled down his upper body. 

Mark shifted in his seat. His erection throbbing for attention as he watched Dark slowly thrust into his boyfriend. He never knew he had some kind of voyeurism kink, but he couldn't deny how much it turned him on just sitting here and seeing the three having sex. 

Anti began kissing Jack long and hard while he stroked both their dicks with one hand. Jack eyes shifted ever so slightly over to Mark and Anti could feel his cock twitch. 

“You like being watched, right? Someone seeing your exposed body, observing every movement and expression you make.” He said before his mouth traveled down, licking and sucking at his nipels, making him whimper. 

Mark let out a quiet groan. The fact that Jack was enjoying having him watching was making this even better. 

“How about we give him a little show then?” Dark suggested and picked Jack up without a warning, his knees drawn up to his chest and his back curved at the sudden new angle. Mark could see where Dark entered him, pulling all sorts of different noises from Jack. 

He moaned loudly as Anti suddenly slipped his lips over the head of his dick and sank down. His hips bucked into the wet heat as good as they could while Dark bounced him on his cock. Jack reached one hand up and around Darks neck, seeking something to hold onto. 

“Fuck…” he cursed while panting heavily.

“Is someone going to cum soon?” Dark teased, speeding up his thrusts and smiling as Jack threw his back when he hit a certain spot. His whole body tensed, legs twitching before his eyes screwed shut and he came down Anti’s throat, making his counterpart moan around him. 

Mark had never known how good Jack looked what he orgasmed. He had always been to distracted by his own pleasure to see the his mouth hanging open in a silent moan, his eyebrows drawn together and how he relaxed afterwards. And oh man, had he been missing out on something. 

With a groan Dark as well came, filling Jack up nicely. He slowly set him down on the bed. Anti looked over to Mark and stood up. 

“He has waited so patiently, I think that deserved a reward.” he said while placing his knees on either side of his knees. He slipped a finger into himself as he leaned down to kiss him sloppily. Not long and he had stretched himself enough to give Mark dick a few quick tugs, spreading the precum around and using it as lube before he sank his ass down on it. Both moaning at the same time. 

Anti began to fuck himself on Mark's cock hard and fast. Sometimes catching his lips in a kiss or tracing his nails along his chest. With how riled up Mark was it wasn't a surprise that he felt himself coming close to orgasm not long after. Anti shot him a grin and clenched down, making him moan before he came. 

Anti reached one of his hands down to his own aching cock and began to stroke himself, not stopping the movement of his hips. His other hand gripped Mark's shoulder, holding himself steady as he made a mess of his and Mark's stomach. 

They stayed like this for a moment until Anti’s and Dark’s bodies suddenly began to flicker, the clock having turned to 1 in the morning. 

“Ah fuck.” Dark cursed. “I thought it would last a bit longer than this.”  He signed. “Well, it was fun while it lasted.” 

“We so gotta do this again next year!” Anti said, his voice distorted. They looked more and more like the shadows they were when they first appeared until they completely disappeared. 

“Of course they would vanish when it's time to clean up.” Jack joked as he sat up and made his way over to Mark to free his hands. 

“Seems like them.” Mark smiled. “You know what we could do? We still got snacks, so how about a nice long bath with popcorn and cookies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one hell of a chapter to write. Making sure it's clear what positions their bodies are in is not that easy.


	11. Slow and Cuddly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti and Dark find out that this is something they both needed.

Jack slowly blinked his eyes open, the light filtering in through the window having woken him up. He turned his head to the side, finding Mark looking at him. 

“Have you been watching me sleep?” he asked, a smile on his lips. 

“Well, just a little bit. I've only been awake for like, 5 minutes and you looked so peaceful, I  _ couldn't _ wake you up.” he said as craded his hand through his boyfriend's hair, the green strands soft against his fingers. Mark scooted closer to Jack and wrapped one arm around his waist. 

“I love you.” he whispered before lightly pressing their lips together. 

“I love you, too.” Jack replied after they parted. He let his hands travel down Mark's chest and he admired how the muscles shifted slightly under his touch. Their lips met again and Jack opened his mouth, inviting Mark's tongue in, while he rolled them both around so he was now lying on top of Mark. 

He pulled Mark's shirt up and over his head before he did the same with his own. His hands smoothed over the skin and he left small kisses all over it. “I love you so, so much.” he mumbled in between, pressing his crotch against Mark's. 

“Me, too.” he said as he lifted Jack's chin up, kissing him before his hands settled on his boyfriend's hips, encouraging him to move them. He could feel their dicks rubbing against each other through the fabric of their pajama pants. 

Both made little noises of pleasure, kissing again and again. 

“Just a second.” Jack said before he rolled off of Mark and pushed his pants down, throwing them on the ground. Mark did the same after which he pulled Jack back on top of him and they continued right where they left off. 

Jack reached to the bedside table and fishing out the lube, giving it to Mark. A few seconds later he felt a finger against his hole getting pushed in as they kissed. 

Mark took his time stretching him, moving his fingers slowly and searching for Jack's prostate in the process. He enjoyed how he moaned into his mouth and his hips shuddered a little each time. 

When he thought Jack was prepped enough he slipped them out. 

But Mark suddenly felt hazy, his mind and thoughts clouding as he cursed. This was the worst time Dark could have decided to show up. 

“God damm it.” Jack murmured above him. He had sat up and was holding his head, swaying slightly. Mark stabilized him by holding his shoulder and pulling him down against his chest before both their eyes dropped. 

When their counterparts opened them again, Dark continued to kiss Anti like Mark did before, long and passionate. 

“So what are we going to do?” Anti asked after they parted, already thinking about ropes and a gag. 

“You know, there is a first time for everything. Maybe we should just continue this.” Dark mused, trailing kisses down his jaw. Anti thought for a second before nodding. Even though he found slow sex boring, if Dark wanted it he would at least try it. 

Anti reached down to grab Darks dick and slid down until he bottoming out. Normally he would have immediately began to ride him hard and fast, this time he just rolled his hips for a while. And he had to say, it felt rather good, the way it rubbed against such a deep spot inside him was something he had never felt before. 

Anti leaned down and pressed their lips together, moaning into the kiss while Dark explored his mouth with his tongue. He felt his strong hands on his ass, beginning to move him up and down his cock what he would consider a sluggish pace, but he didn't complain, enjoying it. 

A loud moan escaped him as Dark hit his special spot. The tempo drawing out the pleasure while he tangled his fingers in his red hair. 

“You feel so good.” Dark groaned as Anti kissed down his neck, humming in his throat. He wondered why they had never done this before.

It continued like this for who knows how long. They didn't speed this up and just kissed each other while muttering little praises to each other. This was something neither of them knew they had craved. It felt so good to keep it slow, only enjoying how close their body were.

“I'm gonna cum soon.” Anti whispered while nibbling at Darks neck. His dick pressed in between their stomachs as he moved his hips. 

“Me, too.” Dark replied. The long build up was absolutely amazing. Everything adding and adding up in waves of pleasure. Anti’s movements got more erratic, his hole clenched around his dick and he could feel his legs twitch before buried his head in Darks neck and painted both their stomachs white. 

Dark thrusted into the quivering heat surrounding his cock before he came as well. 

“That felt good.” he mumbled under his breath. 

“Maybe we should do it again.” Anti agreed. “Can we shower together and then go back to bed?” he asked nuzzling at Darks throat. 

\-------

When Jack woke up he expected to feel sticky and dirty but he just felt warm. He had almost thought everything had been a dream if it wasn't for his naked body. Yeah, no way he would go to sleep without clothes. 

But that meant Anti and Dark had cleaned up after they were done. That was interesting. And he didn't feel any pain from their normal activities. Not that Jack was complaining though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written anything like this and have no idea if it is even good or not.
> 
> I also have a story outlined involving Mark submitting to Dark that I would publish separately because it doesn't play in the same AU as this story. And I don't know about just Anti and Jack. I would have to find a kink for it.


	12. Knowing pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks POV on what happened in Knowing.

Mark was looking at his social media as he walked down the hallway, the floorboards creaking under his feet. It was a noise he had heard many times and didn't pay any attention to. There was also the muffled sound of the shower running in the bath, but he heard something different. A moan coming from the door he just passed. 

He stopped dead in his tracks, staring ahead while concentrated on his hearing. Mark was sure he must have imagined it. Maybe it was the sound of rushing water mixed together with the squeaking floor. He thought that until he heard it again.

Fuck, he really should just walk away. He felt like he was invading Jack's privacy, even if he was his boyfriend and they had sex together countless of times. Yeah, he should really  _ really  _ walk away… 

But he pocketed his phone instead and walked up to the door on his tiptoes, hoping the shower would mask up any noises he made. 

At first he just stood there, still unsure if he really wanted to do this but all uncertainty was forgotten when he heard the noises Jack made, loud enough for him to clearly hear them. 

Mark could vividly imaged what Jack must look like. Standing under the shower, his back leaning against the wall and one hand moving up and down his hard cock. His eyes screwed shut and all those pretty little noises leaving his mouth. 

“M-Mark…” Jack suddenly whimpered, making Mark's dick jump. Jack was thinking about him, right now, and god damn was it turning him on. The trousers he was wearing were growing too tight in the seconds and he started palming himself. He bit his lips while leaning his back against the wooden door, his head turned so he could Jack better. 

The sounds he was making send shivers through his body and only touching his dick through his pants wasn't enough anymore. He slid down along the door until he reached the ground. 

A sigh escaped him after he unbuttoned his pants, letting his clock spring free and he began to stroke himself. Mark bit the knuckles of his hand, trying to keep quiet but he occasional groans escaped him anyway. 

He didn't notice something press into his mind. Dark couldn't take over parts of Mark's body, like Anti could, but he was still able to feed him dirty images and thoughts. 

What if Jack was thinking about getting fucked? Mark groaned at the thought. He imagined to finger him open, his chest pressed against the tile wall while he begged for Mark's cock. After finding his prostate he wanted to press and swipe over it, making Jack a moaning mess in front of him.  He would then assault his boyfriend nipels, taking the pud between his teeth and lightly pulling and licking it.

Like on cue Jack panted “Oh fuck…”, which only fueling Mark's imagination further. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the wood behind him while picturing water running down Jack's lean body and how his muscles shifted as he tried to press his hips against Mark's fingers. 

Dark smiled in the back of his mind, letting Mark continue his the train of thought. He would edge Jack until his legs were shaking, face completely flushed and begging so good to get fucked. Only then would he pull out his fingers and thrust his hard dick inside him, making him moan. 

Mark's strokes got faster as Jack began to mewl out his name in the shower. He wanted to touch him so badly and Dark supplied him with wonderful images. Jack's smooth back turned towards him and his hands running down either side with the water while he slowly rocked his hips into him. 

“Mark… please!” Jack whined behind the door, the noises he made getting louder. Mark's hips snapped up into his hand without his control. With each breathy moan from Jack he got closer and closer until Jack cried out his name.

Dark let him imagine how he must look like, fucked out and relaxed in the shower. A few whimpers later Mark as came into his hand with a moan. 

He sat there for about a minute, relaxing against the door behind him, before he got to his feet and walked to the other bathroom downstairs.

\------- 

Mark had sat down to watch some TV as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked at his boyfriend, immediately noticing one eye was that of Anti, as he slumped down next to him with a mischievous grin. 

“Did someone have a little alone time?” he teased and Mark looked away with a blush rising to his cheeks. He had hoped Jack hadn't noticed… 

“I think we gotta add something new to the list because I or Anti, which is at the moment the same thing, enjoyed that as well, very much so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to wirte this in like one hour... Life can be an unpredictable bitch.
> 
> But thank you for correcting the mistakes I made in the last chapter and the incredible nice comments!


	13. Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti is Darks maid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little explanation, because I didn't know how to put it into the story (also a minor spolier? idk):  
> The counter I mean towards the end is the one in Marks house that doesn't have a wall behind it.

Anti shifted a little as he flipped the pancakes. He could feel the plug he had up his ass just barely press against his prostate and it was driving him crazy. That he wasn't wearing any underwear under the very revealing maid costume he had on wasn't helping either. 

Right now he was making breakfast for Dark, or his Master as he would call him for the duration of their play. He carefully placed the pancakes on the plate next to the strawberries and blueberries and then let a bit of it honey drizzle on top of everything. 

The plug shifted inside him as he walked with the plate in hand to Dark, who was sitting on the couch, watching him bite his lip. 

“Your breakfast, Master.” he said while placing it on the table with the needed cutlery.

Dark smirked. “Feed it to me.” he commanded while patting his lap. 

“As you wish.” Anti sat down sideways, placing the plate on his own thighs. He could feel Dark’s hand travel down his back, while he tried to ignore his already half hard dick in favor of cutting a piece of the cake. 

Dark smugly opened his mouth, humming in approval as he chewed. His hand moved further down Anti’s back until he touched the end of the butt plug, slowly pressing against it. Anti blushed and his dick hardened further, but he continued to feed his master. 

Dark then grabbed the plug and began pulling it out only to shove it back inside, over and over again. When the food was all gone Anti was a moaning mess, his leaking cock making an obvious tent in his skirt.

“You should go clean up.” Dark stated and Anti only nodded before he stood up. He moaned as he walked to the kitchen, the fabric of the skirt rubbing against the tip of his dick. He wanted to touch himself so badly and his hole clenched around the toy. 

Dark came up behind him, grabbing his waist and pressing his crotch against Anti’s ass. 

“Don't you want your Master's cock inside you?” he purred. Anti could keep from whimpering. 

“I want to fuck you over the counter, pounding into you so fast. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Master. Please fuck me.” Anti moaned. 

“First, get on your knees.” Dark said, taking a step back and unzipping his pants and pulling his dick out while Anti did as he was told. He started by mouthing at the base and working his way up before sliding his lips over it. Anti envelopes more and more with each bop of the head while stroking what he couldn't yet reach. 

Dark moaned and groaned at the wet heat around his cock. His hands have settled on the green tuft of hair in front of him, pulling at the strands and making Anti moan, sending delicious vibrations up his dick while he watched him. Their eyes met and Anti made sure to make a pretty face for his master. 

After a while Dark pulled him off his dick, smiling down him. “You did good.” he praised and pulled him up on his feet. Anti moaned as he felt Dark grab the plug and slip is out before placing it somewhere beside them. He then replaced it with his fingers, moving them around. 

“Already so open…“ he mused. “Come on, I wanna hear you beg.”

Anti whimpered at the command. “Please fuck me, Master. I want your dick inside me so badly! Please, I've been good.” 

“You've been good indeed” Dark said while picking him up and laying him down on the counter, removing his fingers. Anti threw his head back as he felt him thrust in. His hands gripped the ledge at his head, moaning and whimpering at the fast rhythm Dark set. 

“Please…” he panted while he tried and failed at moving his hips in sync with him. 

“Please what?”

“Fill me up, please.” Anti whined making Dark grin and speed up his movements. He loved the desperate face he was making, his eyes firmly shut and mouth hanging open, letting out the most beautiful noises.

Dark gritted his teeth, slamming his cock inside him a few more times before he came. Anti moaned loudly at the feeling and frantically moved his hips, chasing after his own release while Dark rode out his. He began stroking Anti’s dick, making him twitch and whimpered as he came as well. 

Dark slipped out of him, but grabbed the butt plug and put it back inside, stopping his cum from dripping out. “Keep it in as a little present for Jack.” he said with a grin. 

\--------

Jack woke up on the couch, still dressed in the costume. But first he noticed the plug up his ass along with a weird squishy feeling indie him. 

He nervously pushed the hem of the skirt down as far as possible as he felt his dick harden. Getting turned on by the thought of what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Now to answer you questions from the last chapter:  
> 1\. I will ALWAYS need more kinks ;). It would actually be helpfull if you could go over to my tumblr and send me any suggestions there. That way it would be much more easy to keep track of them. http://peccatium.tumblr.com  
> 2\. I'm from Germany
> 
> And thank you for your extremely nice comments and kudos!


	14. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti grows tentacles and it's definitely a wild ride.

Anti woke up on the couch to a strange feeling on his back. He cranked his neck and was met with the sight of several new appendages sprouting from his skin. They were grey-green and slightly translucent in color, growing from his shoulders to lower back. Some were so long they almost reached the floor when he stood up, whereas other were only the length of his upper arm.

He found he could move them around, make them wiggle and he brought one in front of himself to touch it. They were smooth and soft, a bit slimy as well. He could feel every little movement of his fingers, seemingly heightened.

A light smile spread over his face. Not that he wasn't confused, but a brilliant idea had formed in his head.

With a bounce in his step and he made his way to the bedroom. He knew Dark had already been out before he had shown up, so he could begin the fun immediately.

Anti opened the door to find him lying sprawled out on the bed, a bored look on his face as he stared at his phone.

“Look what I got!” Anti chimed and spread the tentacles so he could see them.

“The fuck? What are those?”, he asked, clearly confused as he sat up.

“I have no idea why I suddenly got tentacles” Anti said, already taking of his clothes. He crawled onto the bed and while he fished out the lube from the bedside table Dark inspected the appendages.

“I’ve seen enough hentai to know where this is going.” Dark chuckled. 

Anti brought again one of them to his front, squeezed a bit of lube into his hand and coated it in the liquid. He moaned as it entered him. It felt strange but oh so good, smoothly sliding in and out and reaching deep inside. He eased another one into himself and they curled around each other, twisting and moving so much differently than a dick. 

Dark watched him while he also got rid of his clothes, after which he sat against the headboard and began to lazily stroke himself. 

“Lie down, I wanna ride you.” Anti said and he did as he was asked before Anti moved on top of him, letting the tentacles fall out of him. His hands settled on Darks chest as he sank down, making them both moan. 

Dark wanted to grab his hips but one of Anti’s new appendages pinned his wrists above his head with surprising force. 

“No touching.” Anti smiled down at him. He moved a tentacle to his mouth and began to lick and suck at it and Dark moaned lowly when he saw the bulge of it moving down his throat. He could feel thinner tentacles caress the inside of his thighs and balls, making him moan louder.

Anti groaned around the one fucking his throat as he slipped one inside him. It curled around Darks cock and he threw his head back at the new feeling. He almost didn't notice the tentacle pressed against his hole before it entered him. 

“You feel so good.” Anti whimpered with his head thrown back, having removed the tentacle from his mouth. His eyes were glassed over and blown wide while both his hands stroked his dick, moving his hips up and down quickly. He seems completely lost in pleasure. 

Dark didn't normally bottom but the smooth tentacle currently fucking his ass felt incredible. The slimy substance they produced acted like lube and he was incredibly grateful for it as another one was pressed inside. He moaned and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking up. 

Antis hole clenched down so tightly on him, as he suddenly came, but he didn't stop movements. His mouth hung open with moans, whimpers and whines while his whole body twitched and quivered from overstimulation. 

“Fuck.” Dark cursed in between pants and his hips snapped up, the tentacles in his ass having found his sweet spot. He was so so close with with the tentacle around his dick swiping over the head and he desperately pressed his ass against the appendages inside him.

His back arched of the bed as he finally came. At first is was nice to have Anti still moving on top of him but it quickly became too much. With how lost he was in pleasure it wasn't that hard to break free from the tentacles holding his wrist. He pulled Anti’s hands of his dick, having stopped their strokes, and began to jerk him off. His hips bucked into Darks hand as he came again, finally relaxing. 

Dark turned them both around and slipped out of him. They lied there for a bit before Dark suggested a nice hot bath. 

Anti’s tentacles wrapped themselves around Dark, hugging him close as they relaxed in the water. 

\--------

Mark opened his eyes to a strange grey-green thing lying on his chest. As he looked around he saw Jack, lying next to him, his back turned towards him. 

Mark sat up quickly when he saw the tentacle on his lower back, not being covered by the t-shirt he was wearing. They moved around, curling around and now he noticed other bigger ones moving under the fabric. 

And he kinda freaked out, wanting to wake him up but also wanting to stay away from the appendages. 

Luckily his inner conflict was resolved not long after as Jack woke up. 

And he kinda freaked out as well. 

They both calmed down as they saw the note Anti and Dark had written them, saying that they didn't have to worry and the tentacles would vanish in about 2 hours. Apparently they get smaller over time and should vanish in about 3 hours.

To Jacks and Marks relief they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The narrative is shitty, sorry...
> 
> But thank you for the great suggestions in the comments!
> 
> The pun in the description of this chapter was not intended, but I just kept it there.


	15. Hypnosis pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Anti try out hypnosis. This plays somewhere before the first hypnosis chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this would actually work as hypnosis...

Anti was lying on the couch, his hands folded over his stomach and his eyes closed. His breathing was slow and relaxed while he listened to Dark’s voice.

“With each number I say you will sink deeper and deeper.” he read of the paper in his hand, making sure he spoke each word quietly. “One… you feel nice and warm… two… relaxing further… three… only listening to me and going deeper… four… feeling comfortable and good… five… so nice and comfortable… six… deeper and deeper…seven… warm and relaxed … eight… sinking deep into trance… nine… only a little bit, you’re doing so good… ten, and  _ sleep _ . A nice deep  _ sleep _ .”

He had never hypnotized someone before but by the looks of it he was doing a pretty good job.

“Such a good boy, going under so nicely, feeling so relaxed for me. So deep and comfortable…just  _ sleep _ … that’s a good boy. You like being called a ‘good boy’, don't you? It makes you feel so submissive and eager to follow. Following my voice and being a  _ good obedient boy _ . You feel happy, and aroused, at the thought of listening to everything I say and following along. So happy… and horny…”

Dark smiled, seeing Anti press his thighs together and lick his lips. “Good boy… already feeling so good for me and getting hard…From now on, every time I snap my fingers and say ‘sleep’ you will immediately close your eyes and fall into a deep trance. If you’re standing at the moment, you will not fall over, just stop everything you’re doing and fall into a deep, deep trance.”

“Now… I will wake you up in a bit. Not complete , just enough to hold a conversation… You will still be in trance and feel so good, happy and more importantly obedient and horny. I will count from five and when I reach zero you will have forgotten everything I said and you will sit up and open your eyes. You will not touch your dick.”

“Five… Waking up a little bit, but still so relaxed… four… you’re getting more aware, forgetting anything I have said… three… your eyelids begin to flutter, more and more awake, but not enough, not remembering what I have said… two… you can move your body, waking up further… one… you can't remember anything I said… and… zero…waking up, opening your eyes and sitting up…”

Anti did as he was told. His eyes opened sluggishly and he pulled himself into a sitting position. He whimpered as he felt his hard dick and his mind felt so foggy. 

“Such a good boy.” Dark praised him, making him whine even though he couldn't explain why. “How do you feel?”

“Good’n nice…” he slurred a bit. He shifted in his seat at the way his dick rubbed against the fabric of his pants.

Dark saw that and said “You seem a bit uncomfortable, why don’t you take of you clothes, I’m sure that would help.” Anti nodded, sitting back down when he was done with his hard cock standing to full attention.

“Do you know what a trigger is, Anti?” Dark asked him. When he shook his head he continued. “A trigger is something that will have an effect on you even when you are not in trance. For example: Good boy.” A shiver ran down Antis spine.

“Did that feel good?”

“Yes.” he whimpered.

“I can make you feel even better, so aroused and horny, with nothing other on your mind but pleasure. Would you like that?”

“Yes please!”

“Such a  _ good boy _ . Now, let me explain which triggers I will give you.” Dark began.

“When I say the sentence ‘Are you my good silly boy?’ you will feel so good, so relaxed and you will do everything I say. It will be very hard to think about anything, the thoughts just slipping away.”

Anti whimpered, pressing his hands in between his thighs, but hanging onto every word Dark said.

“Next would be a ‘pleasure’ trigger. Very simple and commonly used but oh so effective. Each time I say the words ‘pleasure’ you will feel so horny and aroused and there would be nothing you can do about it. Just so hard and horny…”

“Dark, please…” Anti moaned.

“You want those things to be your triggers, right? They will make you feel so good, do you want that?” He teased further, smiling at how desperate he looked.

“Yes, please, just do it, I need it, please… please!” Anti begged.

“ _ Good boy _ . Now, close your eyes and  _ sleep. _ ” he said, snapping his fingers and watching as Anti closed his eyes and relaxed against the cushions, his head rolling back.

“Falling into a deep nice trance, so deep and relaxed… I will now give you your triggers, so listen closely… When I ask you ‘Are you my good silly boy’ you will not be able to think anymore, you mind completely empty and only listening to what I say and focused on being obedient . The phrase ‘Are my good silly boy’ will make you good and obedient , nothing will matter but to do as I say... only do as I say… not having to worry about anything else…”

“The sentence ‘You did good’ will make you come out of this state. If I say it after I asked you ‘Are you my good silly boy’ you will go back to normal, not having to listen to me anymore… Your mind filling with thoughts again and being able to do thing on your own…”

“And lastly, the word ‘pleasure’. Imagine that one time you just felt so good, getting fucked or when you touched yourself. So right, so good… arousal shooting down your spine and to you dick, making it go hard with the intensity. Each time you hear or read the word ‘pleasure’ you will feel that way, just so good and horny, getting hard with arousal…  _ Pleasure _ .”

A moan escaped Anti as he said it, making his cock twitch and letting Dark know it worked.

“Good boy, listening to my voice. You’re really such a good boy for me, so horny and submissive. Only one last thing: When you are in trance and I say ‘Wake up’ you will immediately snap out of it. Feeling wide awake and refreshed, but you will not be able to remember a thing from when you were in trance. Can my good obedient boy do that for me? Let’s see… Wake up!”

And Anti did as he was told. He opened his eyes and looked at Dark. He really couldn't remember anything, it felt like they had just begun. When he noticed his hard dick he was a bit confused. “So I guess it worked?” he asked Dark, who just smiled at him and said “Pleasure.”

Anti threw his head back as he moaned, his hands forming to fists, trying to find something to hold onto. “Fuck…” he panted.

“Are you my good silly boy?” Dark asked next and making Anti’s eyelids flutter as the trigger took effect and his head got foggy.

“Good boy.” Dark said as he stood up. “Wait here for a second. And do not touch yourself, understood?” he commanded , receiving a nod. He came back a few seconds later, lube and a vibrator in his hands.

“You’re gonna stretch that tight little hole of yours and then fuck yourself on this toy.” he stated. 

Anti kneeled down on the couch so he could reach behind himself before he grabbed the lube and poured it on his fingers while Dark got comfortable on the chair facing him, pulling his dick out and lazily stroking himself. Not long and Anti replaced his finger with the vibrator. His eyes screwed shut as he began to thrust it in and out of himself.

“Feeling so good already. Such a good boy.” Anti whimpered at Darks comment. “Have some pleasure.”

Antis hips stuttered, his dick leaking precum as he moaned. He couldn't focus on anything but feeling good, nothing else mattered and his movements got faster.

“How about you suck me off?” Dark suddenly said and Anti nodded eagerly.

He stopped his movements and pushed the vibrator completely inside him, whimpering heavily in the process. He then stood up from the couch and walked over to Dark while he moaned at the toy moving inside him with every step. 

Now standing in front of him, he got to his knees, spreading his legs and rubbing his ass on the floor as he slowly licked at Dark’s dick. After awhile he slipped his lips over the top while moving his tongue around the shaft and then sunk down until his nose touched Dark’s stomach. 

He moaned at the wetness of Antis mouth as he began to bob his head up and down, while he had one hand gripping the vibrator and fucking himself with it.

“Pleasure.” Dark said, making Anti moan, sending delicious vibrations up his cock. One hand moved on top of his green hair, pulling lightly at it, while he took remote control for the vibrator in his other one. He pressed the button, making Antis hips stutter, his dick rubbing against the floor.

Anti looked up to Dark as he felt his cock twitch inside his mouth. He moved his tongue under the head of it every time he got the chance, knowing how much he enjoyed that.

"Almost...", Dark moaned.

The feeling of his cum moving down his throat sent Anti over the edge, riding out his orgasm while sucking Dark’s cock. When the stimulation became too much he pushed him of. Still lightly panting as he said “You did good.”

Dark could feel himself vanishing while he relaxed in the chair. Not long and Mark opened his eyes, not remembering what just happened. He looked down to Anti, still sitting on the ground, but he could see his eyes gradually change their color as well. 

Jack blinked a few times and looked a bit confused, before his eyes grew wide and a dirty moan escaped his lips. He had to stable himself with his arms and then started rocking his hips.

"Enjoying yourself, I see, Jackaboy.", Mark said while buttoned up his pants. 

Jack looked at him with what was supposed to be a glare but it lost its effect when he bit his lib to stop himself from moaning.

"S-shut up, M-mark." he stuttered.

He threw his head back when the toy in him managed to press against his prostate .

"Ah, fuck...", he moaned, moving faster.

"Need a little help there, Jack?", Mark said while kneeling down in front of him. Jack slung his hands around his neck and lifted his ass of the ground. 

Mark grabbed the toy inside him and pulled it almost out before thrusting it back in, angling it so it moved against Jack prostate.

He repeated this process harder and faster with each thrust and Jack rocked his hips to meet him. He panted thing like "more" and "harder", while his dick twitched under him. His hands grabbing Marks t-shirt and holding onto it like dear life.

"M-mark... I'm g-gonna..." His breach hitched as Mark brushed against his sweet spot and his orgasm hit him. He cried out and Mark slowed down his movements to let him ride out his orgasm, before he pulled it out completely and Jack relaxed against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To let you guys know that I am reading your comments and suggestions here's a little list of things that are planned for future chapter:
> 
> \- Choking (breath play)  
> \- Face fucking  
> \- Getting filmed  
> \- Urethral Play  
> \- Gun Play  
> \- Suit Kink  
> \- Dry orgasm  
> \- Edging
> 
> Not necessarily in that order and I might add more to it.
> 
> I don't know if I can write about rough and dry intercourse with Jack passing out, but because some would really like to read that I will at least try! (There would be a lot of fluff at the end though, that's for sure.)


	16. Urethral Play, a Suit and a Plush Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti wants a plushy and annoys Dark until his Daddy gives in. Also: He really likes how Dark looks in a suit and Dark has something he wants to try out.

Dark and Anti were shopping. Not that they wanted to but it was just their luck they took over while Mark and Jack were and they might as well just finish it. So now they walked around packing anything that was written on the little paper.

Anti pulled at Darks arm pointing in another aisle, the shelves filled with colorful stuff animals in various sizes. “Dark, look! They’re so cute! Can I have one?”, he asked while practically dragging Dark there.

“Aren’t you a bit too old for those sort of things?”, he answered him with a sceptical look.

“Please Daddy!” Anti continued to beg. He grabbed a big plush rabbit about the size of his upper body, hugging it close and making the best puppy eyes he could manage. “It’s so fluffy and cute. Please can I have it!”

“Anti, no. Now, come one, we have other things to do.” Dark said and already began to walk away. But Anti had other plans.

“Please, please, please, Daddy! I’ll be good, I promise! And just this one! Please! Daddy, daddy, please!” Anti knew how to play him like a fiddle and he also knew how much he liked being called Daddy which made this so much easier. One sigh later and the plushy was in their cart.

\--------

Once they were at home again Anti was inseparable with the rabbit, always carrying it around and cuddling the soft fur. Dark had to say that it was unfairly adorable.

Anti was currently sitting on the couch with the plushy in his lap while he watched TV. His eyes darted from time to time over to Dark, who was folding some clothes and among them the suit Mark had recently bought. He had seen the picture of him wearing it on twitter and good god did they turn him on.

The way it made him look so serious and the way the black waistcoat hugged his body so nicely. He didn't know why but waistcoats in general were amazing. The red tie, that matched his hair color so perfectly, was an excellent addition and rounded the whole thing out.

He but his lip at the thought of Dark wearing it right now and his hold on the plush bunny tightened a little. Anti didn't even notice when Dark stood up and walked to the bathroom with the suit in his hand, to focused on not thinking about _special things_ he wanted him to do while wearing it.

A few moments later Dark came up behind the couch, fully dressed in it. He had seen the looks Anti had given him. “How's my little boy doing?” he asked, making him look at him.

And Anti was pretty sure his brain short circuit and his eyes widened at the sight. Dark standing behind him, his hands down his pockets and looking down at him with a small smile.

“I have a surprise for you that I wanted it show you for a very long time and I think now would be a good time.”

“W-what is it.” he mumbled, falling over his words, while he couldn't keep his eyes of him.

“Follow me and I'll show you.” Dark answered and lead him up to the bedroom where he pulled out a rather small box. Anti watched, while half hiding behind the rabbit plush, as he opened it and showed him the inside.

The bottom of the box was filled with hard foam padding in which lied three differently sized metal rods. He had seen them before, they were used for urethral play or sounding and a heavy blush formed on his cheeks.

“They are called sounds and I guess you know what they are for. I wanna try them out, you okay with that?” Dark asked for confirmation.

“Yeah…” Anti nodded. “But please be gentle daddy.”

“Of course. Sit down please.”

Anti made himself comfortable on the bed, still holding the bunny and Dark placed the box next to him. He began by slowly pulling down Anti’s pants and boxers and stroking his already half hard dick watching him moan lightly.

Afterwards he grabbed the smallest of the sounds and prepared it by pouring a generous amount of lube on it and the tip of Anti’s dick.

“Relax, it's not gonna hurt. Ready?” Dark said as he saw the nervous look on his face.

“Yes daddy.” he said and Dark pressed it lightly in and giving him some time to adjust. It didn't hurt, just like he said, but it felt weird and not really good yet. Dark slowly let it slide in deeper and deeper.

“You're doing so good.” he praised when it was completely inside and then started moving it in and out. A moan escaped Anti, he pressed his legs together and hugged the plush bunny close, biting down on one of it's ears. It reached so deep inside and it felt so good, like nothing he had ever experienced.

Dark smiled at the pleasure written on his face, but his own dick throbbed for attention, so he stopped his movements, making Anti whine. He placed the box on the floor and sat down besides him, pulling him on his lap. After quickly smearing some lube on his fingers he reached down, finding his hole and sliding one in.

Anti whimpered and moaned, everything feeling so differently with the toy still in his dick. With one tentatively hand he grabbed the top of it and pulled it out slightly just to push it back in and doing so again and again.

“Daddy, please fuck me.” he panted quietly, not long after.

“Hmmm… I don't know, you have been kinda a bad boy today.” Dark mused.

“N-no, I've been good!” he tried to protest.

“And what was in the shop? You didn't listen when I said no and continued to annoy me until I bought the rabbit you're holding right now. And bad boys don't get their Daddy's cock.”

“No, please! I'm sorry I didn't listen, Daddy! I promise I will from now on!” he begged.

“Really?” Dark teased further, rubbing his fingers against Anti’s sweet spot.

“Yes! I will. Please fuck me!”

“Alright, since you begged so nicely.” he said pulling out his fingers and freeing his own dick out. With absolutely no problem he grabbed Anti’s hips and lifted him up far enough to slips inside him.

“Thank you, Daddy.” he moaned loudly.

“You’re so tight.” Dark groaned behind him as he began to bounce him on his cock with ease. Anti a back arched as he hit his prostate and he tried to help along with the rhythm, coming closer and closer to the edge, the toy inside his dick making him pant and moan more than usual. He started to thrust it in and out again, bringing himself even further to the edge.

“I’m so close Daddy.” he panted and making Dark speed up his movements. “Can I cum please?”

“No, not yet.” Anti whined but he knew he wasn't allowed to disobey. He moaned into the bunny and tried to tighten up his hole to make his Daddy feel good.

“Good boy.” Dark praised at that, bringing his ass down hard and fast. His thrusts got more and more erratic as he got closer to orgasm. “Just a little bit more.” he moaned and he suddenly bit down on Antis shoulder as he released inside him.

“Daddy, please can I cum now?” Anti whined and Dark reached his hands around, grabbing his dick and pulling out the urethral plug before he started to jack him off, making him throw his head back and moan. A string of pants and little whined “Daddy”s  left his mouth before he finally came and relaxed against Darks chest.

He petted his head, slipping out of him, and getting up to get some towels.

\--------

Jack woke up to something big and fluffy hugged close, the fur tickling his nose. He sighed and wanted to place it on one of the commodes as he noticed a small black box he had never seen before and he couldn't not look inside.

With his eyes widened ad he quickly closed it again, shoving it into of the drawer with a blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm happy with the end. It's seems kinda rushed.
> 
> I got a lot of suggestion (which is amazing, keep 'em coming ; ), so please be patient with me if I can't get to yours immediately. Let me assure you, I am working on them!


	17. Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti buys a plant, not knowing what effects it's pollen will have.

Dark was sitting on the couch, watching some kind of show that he didn't want to focus on. He looked up when he heard the front door opening and Anti walked in. 

“What is that?” Dark asked, pointing at a strange looking plant Anti placed on the table. 

“A plant.” he stated matter of factly. 

“Yes I know, captain obvious. But why did you buy it? We don't need a plant.”

“I thought it looks nice and it smells good too.” he answered. 

It did look pretty with it's colors. The leaves were as big as a hand and their color scheme started with a deep dark green at the edge and the further to the center the brighter it got, blending into a pleasant red. But it's two funnel like flowers were just as beautiful. Their bottom was a hot orange and it washed together in stripes with the light yellow at the top. In the middle of both of them grew long stems which were wine red in color. 

“I've never seen such a flower before, what's it called?” Dark asked. 

“Hang on… There was a label on it…” he mumbled, rummaging through his pockets, before exclaiming “Ah!” as he pulled out a little piece of cardboard. “It's called, eh… Amatoriuscerinthusflos.”

“Very helpful.” Dark remarked. “Well, let's just hope it survives for more than a week, because  _ I'm  _ not gonna water it.”

“Hey! I can take care of plants!”

“Oh yeah? Say that to the three room palms that died. Or the cactus you managed to kill. A cactus! I still have  _ no  _ idea how you did  _ that.” _

_ \-------- _

What followed was Anti taking over every two days to make sure the flower, which he named ‘Fible’, got enough water. He actually read up on gardening a little because he really wanted to prove his point. 

And to Dark's surprise, it was still alive after seven days. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. The plant began to bloom, it's flowers opening up further and further with each day. 

\--------

It was half a week later when Dark got control over Mark's body again. He knew Anti would be downstairs, so walked down. 

A sweet smell washed over him, getting stronger the closer he got to the wooden table on which the plant stood. 

Dark felt light headed, the scent flowing all around him and numbing his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed Anti coming towards him until he slung his arms around his waist and pressed himself against his back. 

“What's going on?” Dark asked a bit slurred. Even though he really tried to focus on his words it was hard to form any kind of sentence. 

The only thing he got as an answer was a needy whimper as he felt Anti slowly rubbing his hard dick against him. 

Dark turned around to look at him. His face was completely flushed and filled with desperation, whined little pants came out of his mouth. He could feel his own cock hardening at the sight. Oh God he just wanted to fuck him right there. Every other thought vanished from his mind as this one took over completely. 

Anti continued to whimper and whine, humping Dark's thigh. His hands moved up and down his own body, rubbing over his nipels through the fabric. 

“Please…” he begged, looking at him with glassed over eyes. “Please fuck me…”

All willpower Dark had left disappeared immediately at that. He flipped them both around, pressing Anti chest first onto the table and began to pull down both their trousers all while Anti moved his hips, rutting against the surface under him. 

Dark coated his finger with saliva and began to roughly prepare Anti, only making his movements more desperate. His own dick throbbed and he pulled his fingers out as quickly as possible. 

A load stretched out moan left Anti mouth as he felt Dark's cock pressed into him. He couldn't think. Everything that mattered right now was getting fucked. He didn't question it, he  _ couldn't _ to be more precise, the sweet smell of the plant fogging his brain. 

He shoved his ass back against Dark over and over while he got thrust into. Low grunts and moans came from the man behind him. 

Anti’s hands clawed at the surface of the table for something to hold onto but finding nothing. His dick twitched under him, trapped in between the wood and his stomach, as Dark hit his prostate over and over. 

He moaned and whimpered needily, while pushing back against Dark's cock. His hands balled into fists when he felt himself getting closer to orgasm with each thrust. 

Dark pulled him towards himself a little, so he could reach under him and start stroking his leaking dick. 

Anti’s eyes screwed shut as he came. His legs threatened to give out and Dark grabbed his hips to keep him from collapsing as he still fucked into him while he moaned loudly. 

He shoved himself inside one last time, buried to the hilt, before he finally orgasmed. 

They stayed there for a second, catching their breaths and the fogginess clouding their minds slowly vanished. 

Dark pulled out with a sigh and Anti whimpered quietly as his cum dripped out of his hole.

“What the hell just happened?” He asked after they had cleaned up a bit. 

“I think it's the flower…” Dark answered him as he buttoned up his pants. 

“How can it be the flower?”

“I don't know… Sex Pollen?”

“Seriously?” A skeptical look was shown on his face. 

“You know what? Let's just google it. What was it called again?” Dark said while he pulled out his phone. 

Anti had placed the label next to the plant and he grabbed it. “Amatoriuscerinthusflos.” he read of it. 

“Oh, well, alright then… So there isn't anything on the plant itself but here's the translation of the name. It means ‘erotic pollen flower’.”

There was a beat of silence between them. 

“So… what are we gonna do with it?” Dark asked. 

A grin appeared on Anti’s face. “Maybe we should keep it… I'm sure we can put it to good use.”

\--------

They made sure the plant was stored airtight so it's pollen couldn't get out.

Mark and Jack had a fun time when they found it and, without knowing what it was, opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely didn't plan ahead and so I literally had to write this in my breaks. I'm just lucky that a phone screen turns off that fast...
> 
> Also, I'm sorry but I'm not writing omorashi (or watersports). Thank you for understanding :)  
> And another thank you for your absolutely amazing comment!
> 
> The name of the flower is an amalgamation of the Latin words for for erotic, pollen and flower.


	18. Dry, Rough and Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries out dry intercourse as well as breath play with Dark. And things happen when he doesn't use their save gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know if this qualifies as rough sex...

“Are you sure?” Dark asked for the third time. He sat across from Jack on the bed, looking him in the eye. 

“Yes.” he answered. It was something different and he was curious what it would be like. He liked the idea of someone throwing him around and doing whatever they wanted with him and he trusted Dark to not harm him. 

He was scared but the excitement coursing through his veins shadowed everything out. 

“We will have to establish a safe gesture, since a words wouldn't make much sense. Em… How about you snap your fingers twice, that should work.”

“Alright.” He could do that. 

“You have to promise me you will use it.” Dark's tone was serious. 

“I will.” Jack said while he tried not to lose his nerve. “C-can we start?” he mumbled, looking down and began to fidget. 

A smile spread over Dark's face and he crawled over to Jack, pushing him onto the mattress as he began to undress him. He blushed once was fully naked, feeling exposed under the hungry gaze Dark eyed his with and he moves his hands to cover himself up as best as he could. 

“Na-a, princess.” Dark chuckled white he pinned his hands above his head. “Keep them there.” he commanded to which Jack could only nod and he let go. 

His hands smoothed over his upper body, rising goosebumps under his touch, until he reached his thighs. Jack automatically opened his legs and giving him better access. 

It was strange to not feel the wetness of the lube on his entrance as a finger was pressed against it. It slipped in rather easily and it only felt a bit uncomfortable. Dark's other hand moved over his stomach and chest as another finger was added. 

Jack bit his lip and his brows drew together. He tried to focus on the hand on his upper body rather than the burning sensation of being stretched open. 

He and Dark had agreed on that he wouldn't ask if he was okay during the whole thing. Only the safe gesture would stop this. 

Jack felt his dick harden as Dark began to assault his prostate with rubbing and pressing, making him moan in the process. 

After Dark had pressed in the third finger and deemed him prepared enough, he pulled them out. He positioned himself over him, looking him in the eye before he pushed his cock in.

Jack gritted his teeth and tried to steady his breathing. It hurt. Hurt, hurt, hurt, he thought. 

Without warning Dark began to thrust and it hurt even more, the burning sensation numbing almost everything else. 

Yet he moaned and his dick twitched. The pain made his eyes tear up but he threw his head back when he felt Dark's cock move against his sweet spot. 

The burn grew less and less important as the pleasure took over his entire body. His back arched off the mattress and it got harder to keep his hands where he was supposed to. He didn't want to disobey Dark and he definitely didn't want to find out what would happen if he did. 

Jack suddenly felt Dark's hand around his throat. He looked him in the eye one more time before he felt the fingers tightening and his heartbeat hammering against them. A light headed feeling spread from his head and over his shoulders, from the blood being cut off a bit. Jack felt absolutely amazing. This sensation mixed with the pleasure of being fucked and a pinch of pain was intoxicating. 

He moaned and his dick twitched as the grip tightened further, pressing against his trachea. Making the noises that wanted to come out of his mouth became harder and harder with each passing second and he tried to move his hips to help along the fast rhythm Dark had set. 

Just as Jack thought it would become too much, the fingers let go. 

He took a few deep breath and something washed over his body. He felt tingly all over, he panted and moaned, as he threw his head back. 

Dark grabbed his waist and began to move him along for some time, rocking his hips into him and angling his dick to press against Jack prostate while he enjoyed how tight he was. 

A needy whimper that sounded almost like a “please” escaped Jack's mouth. Dark only smiled above him and moved his hands back around his neck. He felt them tighten again and the lightheadedness overcame him again. Not long as his throat was cut off almost completely. 

Jack twitched and wheezed little whimpers as his back arched up. He screwed his eyes shut and he felt so close. Each thrust into his ass getting him further and further to the edge while his deck leaked precum onto his stomach. 

Everything got more fuzzy and his vision blurred, but he didn't care. He felt so good, there was no way he would stop now. Dark's thrust became faster and he was so so close. 

With a gurgled moan Jack's eyes rolled back into his head and he came, painting his stomach while the finger around his throat didn't lessen their grip. 

His mouth hung open slightly and his vision got darker, first only at the edges. The further it moved in the farther away his mind drifted. He couldn't think about anything, only pleasure coursing through him before he passed out. 

\---------

Jack woke up, curled up in a warm and fluffy blanket. He was leaning against something big, and it took him a few moments to notice the arms slung around his. 

“Are you alright?” Dark's voice came from above him and he looked up, finding concern on his face. 

Jack hummed lightly and let his head rest against Dark's chest. A hand moved up to pet his hair. 

“I sorry. I was so worried when you passed out…” he mumbled. Dark then reached to the bedside table, grabbing a bottle of water and opening it. “Here, you probably need it.” he said as he held the opening against Jack's lips, who happily gulped down half of it. 

The hand returned to his head, running through his hair and soothing him back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually surprised at how good this chapter turned out. I was expecting this to be much much worse!
> 
> And I wanted to thank you guy again for leaving so many kudos and comments!


	19. Suspension and Dry orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti enjoys the feeling of being tied up above the ground, Dark likes the complete control he now has over him. A win, win situation.

Anti could feel the floor slowly disappearing under him. The ropes began to press into his naked skin as they began to support his entire body weight. They were the only thing keeping him from hitting the ground. Once he was one meter above the floor he stopped rising. 

His hands were bound to his knees, ropes tied around them, as well as his upper body, back and shoulder. One was wrapped around his neck but this one was not connected to the ceiling like the others.

Dark's hands were suddenly on him, feeling up his spread legs until he reached his inner thighs. He pressed one lubed finger against his hole and let it slip in. 

“You're so much tighter than usual. Are you afraid you might fall?” he asked while inserting the second digit and beginning to finger him open. 

“... A little bit…” Anti admitted. He was sure Dark would never actually let that happen, everything was as secure as it could be, but there was still a bit of fear running through him and setting his nerve ends on fire. The ropes weren't the most comfortable either. The material cutting into him, but he enjoyed the way they felt. Secure and tight, giving him some sort of weird comfort.

After Dark had prepared him enough he stepped back a bit to look at Anti, a light blush on his face and hard dick standing to full attention with his legs spread wide and inviting. He enjoyed seeing him tied up, but hanging in the air, where at his complete mercy, was something new.

… He  _ could  _ let him fall… 

This though slowly came into his head. He wouldn't, of course, but the feeling of being able to and nothing anyone could do about sent a rush of excitement through his body. 

Oh he could do so many things, and one idea in particular sounded especially appealing. Completely  _ wrecking  _ Anti. A devious smile spread on his lips as he got a vibrator from one of the drawers.

“Dark…” Anti whined slightly, not very happy with this turn of invents. Dark just smiled at him while he spreading some lube over the toy. Once he was done he slowly pressed it against his ass and letting it enter, making him moan slightly. 

“You're gonna be a good boy and not let it fall out, okay?” he asked, but it was more of a command. 

“No… Please. Don't do this Dark.” Anti tried to beg. 

“Oh but I will.  _ And there is  _ **_nothing_ ** _ you can do about it. _ ” he growled. This form of control was amazing, having Anti beg and whimper but helpless to do anything. “So, I will say this only one more time: You will  _ not  _ let it  _ fall out. _ ” he emphasized his words by pressing the vibrator deeper inside Anti. 

“Yes Master” he whimpered.

“Good.” was the only thing Dark said before he walked away. Anti craned his neck to see him close the door and leaving him alone for who knows how long. 

A moaned escaped his lips as the toy inside his ass suddenly began to vibrate. He clenched his muscle, afraid it might drop. Anti really didn't want to find out what Dark had in store if it did. 

With his ass tightened around the length of it, every movement felt way more intense. It was so deep inside and just barely pressed against his sweet spot that he knew this was going to be hard.

He let his head fall back while he whimpered. It was not even one minute and he already wanted Dark to come back. 

\--------

Anti had lost complete track time with no clock in his field of sight. But it didn't matter to him.

Everything was too much, cum staining his stomach and the rope leaving red marks on his skin while he was so close again. He moaned and panted as his body twitched. His head hung limply down, eyes half lidded and his mouth hanging open with the sounds he made. 

Anti’s cock jerked up as another orgasm ripped through him, but he had more cum to spill. 

“Fuuuck…” he whined.

His head turned to the door as he heard it opening and Dark stepped in. He walked up to him and eyed the desperate look on Anti’s face. 

“You really kept it inside.” he remarked and lightly pressed his finger against the base of the vibrator, making Anti moan just from this little movement. “So responsive…” he said as he pulled it out and setting it aside. He couldn't help but grin when he saw the way Anti’s hole twitched and he shoved two fingers back inside.

He  pressed against his prostate, making Anti’s breath hitch while he tried to move his hips as best as he could. 

“I see you have cum several times already, yet you still wanna be fucked?”

“Yes, please.” 

“You're such a cock slut…” Dark said as he pulled out his fingers again, making Anti whine needily. He unbuttoned his pants and letting them and his boxers fall to the ground. 

“You look so good, all tied up and ready to be used.” he began talking while he slowly stroked his cock. “I bet you would love to be fucked over and over again, getting filled up with countless loads of cum. Would you like that?” 

Anti moaned and Dark smiled at that. He grabbed his hips and positioned his dick before he trusted into him.

The ropes creaked slightly at the sudden movement and Anti clenched down as he tensed at the thought that they might snap. Dark  couldn’t help but moan at the tightness surrounding his cock while he got faster. 

Anti threw his head back and his back arched as best as it could when Dark hit his prostate and he felt himself getting so close again. His dick twitched, not having any more cum to shoot. Incoherent strings of words, some pleads, left his mouth in between pants.

“You're so god damn tight.” Dark cursed under his breath, his fingernails digging into Anti’s skin. His hips smaller forward a few more times before he released inside him with a heavy moan. 

Anti whimpered and he felt Dark's hand on his dick, his eyes screwing shut as he started to jerked him off quickly. With how sensitive he was it didn't take long until he came as well. 

Dark pulled out of him not long after, pulling his pants back up before he moved to let Anti back to the ground. When he was lying on the floor he began to release him from the ropes, red marking left on his skin. He whimpered quietly as Dark carefully smoothed over them. 

He placed his arms under him and lifted him up and when he wanted to protest Dark just pressed their mouth together. 

“You need a bath.” he said and carried him there. 

\--------

Mark and Jack woke up in the bathtub together. Jack winced slightly at the rope burn as he dried himself. 

He saw Mark coming down the hallway with a sigh, he had wanted to get him some clothes. 

“What's wrong?” Jack asked as he placed a fresh set of pajamas on the counter. 

“We can add something new to the list…” Mark answered him and Jack just made little “oh”, not really wanting to find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _really_ don't like how this turned out but I don't have the time to rewrite it... 
> 
> Thank you for leaving such nice comments, and of course, kudos on the last chapter!  
> Also I forgot to tell you guy that I will indeed make a part two for the Sex Pollen chapter and if I can combine it with something else I will gladly do hair worship and leather kink!


	20. After the Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has some fun by himself after Anti and Dark role played and he explores his exhibition kink a bit more.

Jack could feel his dick make a very obvious tent in the fabric of the skirt, rubbing over the top while he just couldn't keep naughty thoughts from popping up in his head. His hips began to rock back and forth on their own and making the butt plug he had inside move as well. He bit his lip to not make any sounds. 

Even if the only one who would see him be Mark but he was still embarrassed to be this turned on by wearing a maid costume and feel what was probably cum inside his ass. He couldn't spot his boyfriend anywhere, though, so he concluded that he must be somewhere upstairs. 

Jack stood up to get to the bedroom, he pressed his thighs together as he was painfully aware of his aching erection. Before he opened the door he pressed his ear against the wood to make sure Mark was not inside. He let out a quiet sigh when he closed the it behind himself, finally some what save from being seen. 

The first thing he did was open a drawer he normally never looked into. In there Anti stored all his toys, and oh boy did he have a lot. Various sizes, forms and right now Jack couldn't help but feel his dick twitch ever so slightly at the thought that they had all been inside him. He didn't want to think too much about it so he just grabbed the first vibrator his gaze landed on. 

With it he walked over to the bed and lied down, chest first and ass in the air. He reached one hand behind himself and slowly pulled out the plug, a groan escaping him in the process. Once it were out he replaced it with his fingers, being already able to stuff three inside. He could feel the lube and cum on them, making his insides wet and squishy and he whimpered a little. 

Jack stretched himself a little bit further, just making sure, before he smeared the vibrator he had lying next to him with what lube he had on his fingers. It was certainly not the biggest toy Anti had but it was the biggest Jack had ever used. He moaned into the pillow his head rested on as he felt it enter him, stretching him wide. He didn't stop pressing it in before it was completely inside. 

At first he just did nothing, only enjoying the way it filled him up so nicely and in exactly the way he had craved, but not long and he started to move his ass against the air behind him and he pressed the button on the remote control he had in his hand.

He moaned heavily, feeling the vibrations move through his body and his hips picked up a little speed. Jack couldn't help but images Mark behind him, pressed against his ass while he made him beg to be fucked. A whine left his mouth and he turned the vibrator onto a higher setting. 

He wanted to be pressed into the mattress, be roughly fucked into and maybe cuffed to the headboard so he wouldn't be able to touch his cock.

And he wanted all that even though he was so embarrassed to do this. Jack didn't know how he would react if Mark would come in the door right now. He tried to keep his voice down so he couldn't be heard through the walls but he knew that didn't work. 

So Mark probably knew what he was doing… He whimpered and grabbed the end of the toy, beginning to thrust it in and out. His cock leaked precum and he snapped his hips back against it, trying to find some sort of rhythm, while he felt it rub along his prostate. 

Jack imagined Mark walking in on him. His face maybe a mixture of shock and embarrassment, the same would be shown on his own. Jack would stop the movement of his hand and sit up, grabbing the pillow to hide where his hard cock lifted up the skirt. 

The thought made adrenaline coursed through his veins as he whined. God he wanted to feel Mark pound into him, hitting just the right spot over and over like he always did and making him feel so good. He wanted to have his hands running up and down his body and whispering sweet things while the only thing Jack could do was moan. 

His hand balled into a fist as he grabbed the sheets tighter and tighter, panting while he tried to change the angle at which he moved to toy. His breath hitched in his throat as he found his prostate and he just couldn't stop moving. 

Jack's eyes rolled back, his mouth hanging open and he moaned into the pillow while he shoved it inside himself as fast as he could, chasing after his orgasm. His dick throbbed, his hips moving on their own before he finally came, making a mess on the sheets. His legs gave out and he flopped down, the toy still inside. 

He whimpered as the toy continued to vibrate against his prostate and he gripped the pillow tightly. Jack's hole quivered around it before he finally turned it off. 

He lied there just a bit longer, catching his breath and enjoying the bliss. When he finally stood up he undressed real quick. He didn't want to risk it running into Mark on the way to the bathroom. 

\--------

After he had showered he walked down to the kitchen to make himself some food. He was quite surprised to find Mark sleeping on the table where he hadn't been able to see him from the couch. 

Jack blushed as he realized he was kind of disappointed that there hadn't been a possibility to be walked in on while he did those  _ things _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... I have nothing to say but thank you to everybody who left kudos or comments, saying that they still liked the last chapter even though it was extremely bad. I don't how or why you could, but I am so incredible grateful! If I find the time I will look over it again and try to make it better, though.
> 
> And I will absolutely write about ice torture (or play, I actually don't know if there is a difference). Probably in the bdsm chapter that is coming up.


	21. Bottoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark discovers the pleasures of a sex toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is bad again...

Mark had had a headache for quit some time, a pressure at the back of his head he normally associated with Dark trying to take over. But what would usually take one hour at max (Mark didn't like it but he didn't have a chance if Dark really wanted to come out) had this time already taken three.

It was tiring. No pain medicine could help, maybe it'll even worsen it, he had tried many times before. Mark didn't have a choice if he let Dark take over either. So he had decided to lay down and sleep for a bit.

\--------

Dark was frustrated to say the least. He had tried and tried to take over Mark's body, sadly to no success. But he didn't want to just give up.

He let out an annoyed huff, if you can say that as he didn't have a mouth right now. At least he wanted to make the most of what little control he had.

\--------

The covers were warm around Mark's body, lying softly on his skin. The headache had started to go away slowly and was now only a small humming. But he didn't want to get up, the bed being too comfortable.

Slow thoughts drifted through his mind, from topic to topic, while he couldn't focus on anything.

He didn't know when it happened but gradually, part by part, naughty thoughts popped up in his head. At first they were the normal ones but soon they changed direction completely and Mark couldn't stop thinking about bottoming. He had never done it but by the way Jack always looked during sex it must feel amazing. This though burned itself into his head and didn't want to go away.

He felt his dick harden while imagining Jack on top of him, leaning down to whisper or bite his shoulders. Wondered how it would feel to be stretched open with fingers, lightly pressing into his prostate, or even a cock inside him.

Those thoughts continued until he couldn't ignore is hard dick and he sat up. Mark only palmed himself of a bit while he wasn't sure if he should really do it.

Dark smirked in the back of his head, unbeknownst to him, as he stood up. To him bottoming was nothing new. Dark enjoyed it very much but usually preferred to be on top. He liked to be in control of the situation as much as he liked when Anti let out his dominant side.

Mark got the lube and let his pants fall to the ground, stepping out of them before he sat back down. He decided to lay on his back and he opened the bottle. He was sure that more lube was never bad so he poured a very generous amount on his fingers.

Afterwards he reached down, a bit hesitantly and he felt himself tense as the first wet digit touched his ass. With a heavy breath out he pressed it in.

It didn't hurt but he felt the ring of muscle close tightly around his finger. The lube helped a great deal as he started to slowly pump in and out. He had a little experience when it came to fingerings someone, mostly Jack, open, but it was a whole lot different when he did it one himself.

When he slid in a second digit and began scissoring himself he beginning to relax and not working against the stretch anymore. He took is sweet time until he added the third and finally finger. While he tried groaned slightly he found himself wishing to he filled with something bigger than three fingers.

It was Dark who had thought that for him. In his current state of being he wasn't able to feel actual physical sensations but he enjoyed seeing Mark come apart mentally. The embarrassment show on his flushed face was absolutely priceless.

He also wasn't able to really influence his emotions or movements. The only thing he could do was plant little suggestions, if Mark took on to them was always a matter of luck. Right now he let the desperation grow.

Mark's movements got faster as he curled his fingers up. A surprised moan left his mouth when he hit his prostate. The digits rubbed against it and making other noises come out of his throat. He teased himself while his hips shuddered slightly and he bit the knuckles of his other hand. The longer he did it the more he felt like it wasn't enough and this grew until he just couldn't take it anymore. He was so desperate for something bigger stretching him wide as he pulled his fingers out and got up from the bed.

The feeling of lube running down his thighs wasn't the nice but he didn't care as he pulled open what he called _“the_ drawer”.

It felt wrong to only _look_ at Anti’s collection of sex toys, not because he was ashamed… okay maybe a little, but mostly because he felt like he was invading his privacy on a monumental level.

Mark stopped for a few seconds while looking over them, shifting from side to side. He picked a smaller one, but large enough so this insatiable need inside him could be stilled.

With it he lied down again and lubed it up. He felt the cold tip press against his hole, teasing himself with it before he let it slide in. His mouth hung open a bit as his eyes screwed shut and a moan he quickly muffled with his hand left his throat.

He felt it press into his prostate and he started to pull it back out. The rhythm he set was slow and he fully concentrated on the pleasure running through his body.

He didn't even notice the door being opened.

Anti had been standing outside for quite some time. He had listened to the noises and peeked through the keyhole. A grin was shown on his face as he looked into Mark’s shocked eyes, a bright flush rising to his cheeks and he tried to hide himself behind his hands.

“Please continue.” Anti said as he moved a chair so he could look at him and flopped down. When Mark didn't answer he encouraged him some more. “Really, do. It’s unfairly attractive. Now let me hear those wonderful noises you make.”

“Really…?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes! Or I will have to wring them out myself…”

Mark looked at him one last time before he reached back down and started to move the toy in and out, making himself moan. Anti watched with interest while he unbuttoned his pants and let his hard cock spring free to stroked himself, enjoying every last sound and pleasured face.

Normally he would have crowded into his space already and began to thrust into him and making him scream, but he thought that might be too much for Mark’s first experience at this. He closed his eyes for a bit and imagined being on top of him, thrusting the toy in and rubbing their dicks together while sucking hickeys onto his skin.

A load moan coming from Mark right as he picture moving his hand up to stroke both their cock at once only fueled his imagination. His hips snapped into his hand and he pulled his shirt up, holding it between his teeth while pinching his nipples.

While this continue for some time, Dark was occupied suggesting always new situations that had Mark whimpering.

A shameless moan came from Anti and made Mark look at him. His eyebrows were drawn up as his hips stuttered and he cursed lowly under his breath. Their gazes met for a second before Anti suddenly tensed up and came, making a mess of his hand.

Mark watched his breathing even out while he was still desperately chasing after his own release.

“Let me help you with that.” Anti said as if he could read his mind and he moved over to him, placing his body in between his legs. His hand gripped the end of the toy and began to angle it differently, hitting his prostate dead on and making Mark moan.

“Oh, fuck.” he whispered but Anti wasn’t done yet. With his other hand he began to quickly stroke his cock and he didn't know he wanted to press his ass back against the dildo in his ass or the fist around his dick. He moaned and panted, his hands gripping the sheets as wave after wave of pleasure shot up his body.

Mark’s eyes rolled back with the force of his orgasm and he felt his hole clenched around the toy. Anti slowed down his movements until he completely stopped and pulled it out.

“Clean up, later. Now, cuddle time.” Anti practically commanded while he already laid down besides him and brought the blanket over them both.

“No, we can’t do that. You know how annoying that is.” Mark tried to protest.

“Not my problem. And let's see what you can do about it.” he answered with a smile. His arms slung around his body with surprising force and Mark just didn't have it in him to fight against him, the tiredness washing over him.

\--------

The next time he and Jack had sex, he actually requested trying to bottom. Jack obliged happily as he also interested what it would be like topping. It didn't change very much in their intimate relationship as only now and then one of them asked to change roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if this chapter is even remotely good. I'm way too tired... but thank you for you're amazingly nice comments!  
> This is actually the first chapter where Mark/Dark bottoms and the other should be coming up in the near future.
> 
> Also you might have noticed that chapter are coming out late than they used to. This is because some things changed and now I only have time to write after 18 o'clock my time (which is eight hours ahead of LA and seven hours ahead of NY). Now: I will try my absolute best and hardest to keep chapters coming out every two days, but I don't want to upload something I'm not happy with just because I didn't have enough time. So I might have to sometimes release chapter a day later. I hope you guys understand. :)


	22. Sex Pollen pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jack discovers the plant and places it on his desk.

Jack stood up after recording some videos and stretched his arms over his head, groaning slightly as he felt his muscles relax afterwards and he slumped back down. He hadn't eaten anything in several hours was quite hungry so he made it his way down to the kitchen. After starring at the different cereal boxes for some time while trying to decided which one he would like, Jack finally sat down on the table.

His eyes wandered around the living room, not looking for something specific, already planning what he could do next. Mark was on a walk with Chica right now so he would be bored without something keeping him busy.

Jacks sight landed on the door to the room where they kept all the things they didn't need a lot of the time. What was strange about it was that they normally kept it always closed but to his surprise it was opened slightly. When he had finished his meal he walked up to it and looked inside real quick.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he spotted a strange bundle of plastic wrap around something that look more or less like a plant. He didn't remember him or Mark ever storing one here. So, naturally he took it out. Through the many plastic layers he could faintly make out bright colors in the shape of flowers as well as some green splotches.

With it in his hand he sat down on the couch, already beginning to unwrap it. Having a plant covered  like this was surely not very good for it’s health.

Not long and he could marvel at the beautiful flower in front of him. It was the one Anti had bought a few weeks ago and then was nowhere to be found. Jack spontaneously decided to take it up to his work place and setting it on his desk where it wouldn't get in the way of anything.

He, of course, didn't notice as the plants flowers began to bloom when sunlight hit it's paddles.

It began gradually and at first he just thought it was because he was tired as his head started to feel heavy and his thoughts were slowing down. Jack didn't notice that his hands had stopped typing or moving the mouse for quite sometime before he let them run down his body, one hand rubbing his nipple through the fabric of his shirt while the other slowly moved over the growing bulge in his pants.

He let his head fall back against the his chair and exhaled as his body went limp, only concentrating on feeling good. Jack really wanted Mark to be home right now. After some time he began unclothing, his movements sluggish and eyes half lidded, before he flopped back down and stroking his cock.

He didn't hear the front door opening or the rustling downstairs, neither the footsteps coming up the stairs. Even the door to the room opening was lost to him.

Mark was quite surprised as he saw him sitting there and making delicious little noises, not noticing the plant on the desk. He was to occupied taking in the pleasure written on Jack's face. As much as he wanted to just watch, he grew more and more impatient to touch his boyfriend the longer he stood there, the flowers pollen also taking their effect on him. He made sure his footsteps could be heard clearly, so he would scare him when he walked over to him.

Jack turned his head towards him and spun the chair so he could sling his arms around Mark's shoulder as he leaned down to kiss him. “I missed you.”, he mumbled against his mouth.

Mark smiled. “I was gone for not even an hour.”

“Still missed you.”

He chuckled lightly at that before Jack pressed their lips together. Mark let his hands ran down his sides until he could cup his as cheeks and with a little bit of momentum, pulled Jack up and out of the chair. His legs slung themselves around his hips out of reflex and Mark carried him out of the room and into their bedroom where he sat down with him in his lap.

While Jack was busy trying to get Mark’s trousers off, he got the lube. Prepping was over pretty quickly with how impatient they both were and Jack was sliding down his cock. Both moaned and he began to circle his hips, enjoying how full he felt.

To Mark's surprise he placed his hand on his chest and pushed him down onto the bed and beginning to fuck himself on his dick. The only thing he could do was holding onto Jack's waist, his nails digging into the skin which was sur to leave marking, but neither of them cared.

Jack's arms were holding him up while he had his head thrown back and his back arched, panting heavily. He let out whimpers and whines while trying to angle his movements differently, only feeling Mark's cock hit so deep inside him. His own dick leaked precum all over itself while he leaned down, rutting against Mark's stomach and catching his lips in another kiss.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” he moaned while looking him in his eyes. His finger cradled through the red strands, nails lovingly scraping the skin and making Mark shudder under him.

His hips began to thrust up into him and Jack hummed in pleasure, clenching around him. Low moans rumbled through his chest and he feel a certain heat build in his gut. His hands moved to his ass cheeks and pulled them apart, pressing one finger against his hole and pressing in slowly.

Jack's hips stuttered as he felt the added stretch. He bit his lip but that didn't stop loud moans when he felt Mark pulling him open.

“If you keep this up…” he panted. “I’m gonna cum.”

“That’s the plan.” Mark answered shortly but with a smirk that lost it's effect as he moaned. His unoccupied hand grabbed Jack's leaking cock and began to jerk him off, making his hole twitch around his shaft.

“Fucking hell…” Jack cursed. He couldn't keep himself from thrusting into the tight of his grip over and over until his whole body tensed and he came almost with a shout.

Mark had to pull his finger out and he thrust into the tight heat above him. Only a few snaps of his hips later and he got send over the edge as well and making Jack whimper at the feeling. He rolled off of him but cuddling close while enjoying the fuzziness his thoughts still had.

\--------

“Why is the flower suddenly up here?” Mark asked later when they both had showered and were dressed again and he noticed the new addition to Jack's desk. He had wondered where it went. After Anti had made such a big deal out of it when he had first bought it id had been quite strange as it was one day suddenly gone.

“Mh? Oh, found it in the broom closet. Wrapped in a lot of plastic.”

“Why would Dark or Anti do that?”

“I don't know.” Jack shrugged before continuing. “Maybe we should look up if it’s a thing you need to do by this type of plant… We should probably look that up or Anti will be really mad at us when it dies.”

After a bit of images searches they quickly found out about the flowers special pollen. Jack had blushed profusely but he had to say that it explained a few things… Not long and it was standing, wrapped up in airtight plastic, on one of the shelves no one ever looked at again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write your suggestions regarding thanksgiving (stuffing etc.) but I discovered that I'm really bad at writing that kink and it would have never been finished today. It's still coming, don't worry, I just need some more time for that one.
> 
> Thank you so so much for your encouraging comments and kudos! It's means incredible much to me!


	23. Ice Play and a Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cubes make wonderful additions to the bedroom, as Dark discovered. Especially if they get involved while he's tied up on the bed.

Dark carded his fingers through Anti’s shock of neon green hair, pressing their mouths together and whimpering when Anti bit his bottom lip. The couple was laying in bed, feet tangled together and naked torsos pressed impossibly close. A low, appreciative hum rumbled through Anti’s throat when Dark lightly scraped his nails against it in response.   
  
“You know, I have this idea I’ve been wanting to try out for a while now…” Anti mumbled against his lips.   


Dark hummed, and pulled back. “And what is that, kitten?”   


“I wanna top, if that’s okay…” Anti’s eyes searched for some sort of refusal, and started to chew on his own lip with slight anticipation.   
  
Dark chuckled, kissing the top of his forehead. “Of course. Besides, who could say no to that pretty little face?” Dark grinned, and moved to flip Anti on top of him, letting his hands glide down from the dusting of hair on Anti’s chest to his curvy hips.

Anti shivered with the motion, letting his own hands rest on his.

“And are you okay with some rougher things? I mean, I understand if you don't want to. You’ve never bottomed, have you? I think you've never bottomed, and if you-” Anti started to ramble, his voice slightly rising in pitch, but was stopped by a finger pressed softly to his lips.

“Shh, baby, don’t worry. Get whatever you need, and I’m gonna hold you to your word that it’s going to be rough.”   


A grin spread across Anti’s lips at that and he got up, walking over to the wardrobe. He pulled out the first tie he found, which was a deep blood red, and grabbed the silk rope before he made his way back to the bed.

“Come on, sit up.” he commanded while he motioned with his finger. Dark obliged, but crossed his legs as he did. Anti growled, and pulled them apart to make him kneel. He reached around and secured his arms with the rope, locking them in place.   
  
Anti draped the soft tie over Dark’s eyes, wrapping it gently around his head and tying it off in the back, giving it a slight tug to make sure it wouldn’t fall. Dark pulled at the restraints on his arms to test them as he felt the weight shift on the bed, signalling Anti had stood up.

“I’ll be right back,” was the only thing he said before he left the room. Dark squirmed with anticipation, anxious and needy to find out what Anti had planned for him.   
  
Not long after, Anti came back and set something on the bedside table and sat back down in front of Dark. Something heavy was wrapped around his throat, two familiar metal rods poking into him. He bit his lip when he realized it was Anti’s shock collar, the one he had bought for him ages ago.

Anti let out a small chuckle. “You're already getting hard just from this. Such an obedient slut.” A shiver ran down Dark’s spine at the pet name.    
“Oh, so you like being called a slut? Well, I’ll be sure to make note of that,” he said teasingly.

“Now, let me explain the rules to you. The only thing you have to do is to be completely silent. If you make any noise, you’ll get shocked. Understood?” Dark opened his mouth, but closed it and nodded. 

“Good.”

He could feel Anti shifting on the bed, and a spark of arousal peaked through him at the fact that he wasn’t able to know what Anti was planning.

Suddenly something cold and wet was pressed onto his upper body. He bit his lips, keeping quiet, as the ice began to melt against his naked skin and running down. It was almost like a burn, the place where it touched him stinging so wonderfully the longer it was held against him. Anti then began to move it around, spreading the cold ice on his chest and leaving him shivering.

Dark tried desperately not to make any noises, which was proving a much harder task than he anticipated. He could feel the freezing water run down his body, to his thighs where his dick twitched lightly. But, his reactions weren’t satisfactory as Anti began to circle his nipples with the ice, skirting around the bud teasingly. Dark moaned, and he leaned into the sensation without thinking.

“You whore, do you have no shame at all? Moaning like a bitch from the pain,” Anti said, before he pressed down on the remote control of the collar. The sudden shock moved down through his body, and made his legs twitch. A whimper escaped him, and he jerked as another shock was sent coursing through him.

Once Dark was quiet, Anti returned the ice to his skin. He slide it slowly from his collar bones to his navel, smirking as Dark’s dick twitched in response. The ice cube melted, so Anti reached again and took another one. He proceeded to hold it down in various places across Dark’s torso, letting the freezing sting set in until Dark couldn’t take it anymore.  He was a shivering mess, dick flushed and leaking precum while his lips were parted. He leaned into Anti’s touch, desperate for more.

Somehow, he had managed to keep noises to a minimum, still getting shocked a few times regardless until Anti stopped the assault on his body. He took off the blindfold as well and was greeted with lust-blown eyes.

“Aw, look’s like the slut’s desperate. Does someone wanna get fucked?” he teased, and Dark nodded immediately before he was suddenly flipped onto his chest.   
He heard the pop of the lube bottle opening before feeling Anti’s finger, slick and cold, press against his hole. He moaned as Anti pushed inside him roughly, then tensed up, waiting for a shock.   


“Don't worry baby, I want to hear all your pretty little sounds now, so there’s no need to keep quiet,” Anti whispered as he slipped in another finger, and not long after the third one. He was purposefully preparing Dark quickly, keeping in mind that he was an absolute slut for pain but not wanting to hurt him too badly. 

“You ready?” he asked as he pressed his cock to his ass, rubbing his dick over his slick and gaping hole

“Oh god yes, please.” Dark groaned under him. His hands tightened into fists as he moaned loudly at the feeling of being stretched open. He bit the sheets under him while his eyes were shut tightly and he tried to move at the rhythm Anti had set. 

“Mmh, you're so god damn tight…” he said, snapping his hips forward. His eyes landed on the collar and he grabbed it and pulled it up, making Dark go with it. 

Anti moaned at the pleasing picture in front of him as he suddenly felt hazy. He growled lowly, cursing Jack for regaining control at a time like this. 

“Ah fuck.” he cursed under his breath before he drifted further and further away, his movements growing slower. Dark turned his head and looked at him, catching on quickly to what was happening.

Jack was confused as to what the hell was going on when he opened his eyes. He might’ve expected to be in a situation like, it  _ was  _ Anti and Dark after all, but this was entirely out of the blue.   


Jack would have never believed that Dark would one day bottom. He was the strong and dominant one and giving that away was absolutely different from his normal self. But he was brought back down to earth by a needy wiggle of Dark’s hips, who was pressing them onto his dick.   
  
Dark whined when Jack didn’t move. “Please, just continue…” he whimpered.

Jack, even though slowly at first, did as he was requested. Being confused could wait as he thrusted into him, and made them both moan. After a while, he got more confident and began to speed up while he leaned down to bite lovingly into his skin. He felt Darks hole quiver around his length he gripped his leaking cock and began to stroke it. 

Dark whimpered at the added pleasure. His body tensing as his legs spasmed and Jack suddenly slammed into him as he came. He cursed something behind him, still thrusting, before he felt hot cum flow into his ass. 

Dark flopped down onto the sheets, his breathing slowly evening out as his chest heaved. He didn't even notice Jack was gone until he returned with towels to help clean him up. His suggestion of a warm bath was more than welcome. 

\--------

Mark was kinda annoyed by the light stinging he had in his ass for the following two days, but Jack knew just how to shut his endless whining up. With lots and lots of kisses and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Grayson2022 this chapter has actually been beta read (and is not riddled with horrible mistakes). It's such a big help you don't even know!
> 
> And I'm not letting this story slide, I do wanna keep the delay on chapters to a minimum but it's very hard to write when you're so tired you could literary fall asleep while standing...  
> The stuffing chapter is also still coming.


	24. Stuffing and sweet things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving and Dark decides it would be time to play with some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to release this on Thanksgiving because Mark hinted that Dark might show up on that day. Well, better later than never.

Anti felt the stiff, wooden surface under his back, but he couldn't worry about the uncomfortable material right now. Dark’s hand ran over his stomach, and he pressed down lightly, making him groan. His belly was slightly rounded, curving up with how much he had eaten and he just felt  _ so full _ . 

His hands and ankles were bound to table with ropes connecting them to the legs and keeping him from squirming too much. All eyes in the room were on him, Dark and Mark standing, and sitting, around the table. 

“I knew he would like it.” Dark remarked, standing by his head and grinning slightly at his hard, leaky dick. 

It had been his idea to try stuffing, and Anti couldn’t understood how it could be arousing to be fed so much you couldn't take anymore.

Mark was sitting backward on a chair, looking him up and down while you could clearly see the small rutting movements his hips made. His gaze landed on the roundness of Anti's belly, all the food making him look a little chubby. 

“I think we should introduce a new element to this.” Dark said as he turned around to walk over to the kitchen. He grabbed the small lidded pot that was sitting on the oven, and a bottle of whipping cream out of the refrigerator. Afterwards, he placed both on the table Anti was bound to.

Anti followed Dark’s hands as he opened the lid and the scent of chocolate filled his nose. He stirred the brown, viscous liquid with a small spoon before he lifted it, and before the chocolate could drip down, he held it above Anti’s chest.

It was warm, almost hot as it hit his body, slowly spreading out while he let out a low, appreciative hum at the feeling. Dark let it drizzle down over his torso, scooping more out of the pot when he needed, and making sure got it on his nipples but avoiding his dick. When he was satisfied with the amount, he grabbed the whipped cream, and shook it quickly before he squirted little dots of it all over Anti.

In contrary to the chocolate, it was much colder and both of the sensations mixed together into something deliciously exhilarating, making Anti moan quietly.

Dark put the bottle down and looked at his work, smirking. He leaned down and clamped his mouth over one nipple, licking away the brown liquid while Anti squirmed under his teasing touch. 

Mark was watching the two the whole time, his hand had traveled down to the bulge in his pants as he started to palm it, enjoying the feeling through the fabric. The chocolate, the cream, and Anti’s pale skin made a wonderful color palette and he just wanted to taste the sweetness, so he stood up. His hands ran over Anti’s thighs before he licked a stripe from his hips up, while Dark pressed his and Anti’s lips together, letting him have a taste.

Mark fumbled with the button of his trousers as he saw Anti’s dick twitch out of the corner of his eye. A smirk played on his own lips as he leaned down and let his tongue run over the shaft. Anti moaned in surprise and he tried to move his hips as best as he could. Mark grabbed the base of his cock and enveloped the head while he began to stroke himself.

He started bobbing up and down, making sure to move his flattened tongue at a different rhythm, and by the almost pornographic moan Anti whimpered out, he liked it very much.

Dark watched this for a while, his pants already lying somewhere on the ground, and he started to pump his dick before he decided he wanted some more. He tangled his hand in Mark’s hair, tugging harshly to make him look at Dark, and then pressed him further down. Dark knew he could take it. He kept him in place for a few seconds before pulling the red strands up. 

Mark's eyes had teared up a bit and he was short of breath, but he let him continue moving his head, shoving Anti’s dick back down his throat. And, he had to admit, he liked it. Letting him take control as well as the feeling of it thrusting into his mouth and hitting the back of his throat.

The hand stroking his own cock had gotten faster as Dark pulled him off completely, letting him breathe normally for a second while Anti whined at the loss of the tight heat. He smiled at the face Mark was making, desperate and horny.

“So eager.” Dark remarked with a smirk when he pushed Mark’s head down a bit, and he began to mouth wetly at every bit of Anti’s cock he could reach. He enveloped the tip in between his lips and continued to thrust it into his mouth.

“I’m so close…” Anti whimpered loudly. The chocolate and whipped cream now had almost the same temperature, but the heat around his dick more than made up for the loss of the dueling sensations.

“Don’t worry, you can cum anytime you want, princess.” Dark growled, he was close himself as he move both the hand around his cock and in Mark's hair up and down.

Anti closed his eyes at his words, only concentrating on the intense pleasure. His toes curled and legs twitched a little around Mark’s head. The warmth in his gut grew and grew before it blossomed harshly, his hips snapping up into Mark's mouth desperately as Dark pulled him off without warning. Anti didn't care as he moaned loudly, and his cum mixed together with the chocolate on his stomach.

Dark stroked himself faster and only seconds later he threw his head back and his eyes closed while he came as well. He had angled himself in a way so that he would paint Anti’s body white with his own cum. 

“You gotta clean him up.” he told Mark, while pressing him down. 

He, at first, licked only tentatively over it, but the hand resting on the crown of his head urged him further. The mixture of sweet and saltiness tasted strange, but not necessarily bad while he obediently cleaned everything. Mark noticed Dark walking around the table until he was standing besides him. 

A moan pushed it's way out of his throat when he felt Dark’s hand starting to jerk him off. He couldn't keep his hips from thrusting forward, and he stopped the movement of his mouth until Dark pressed him down again.

Mark felt a familiar heat building up as the strokes continued. By now almost all of Anti’s torso was clean and his mouth tasted as strange as everything he had swallowed. Dark’s thumb swiped over the tip of his dick one last time before he finally came, and he had to stable himself on the table as his legs threatened to give out and his eyes screwed shut. He panted harshly, moaning as wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over him.  _ Fuck _ , that was hot.

“This has been a delicious treat, sadly I can’t stay any longer. I had so much more planned...” Dark spoke with a grin on his lips as he started to fade away.

“And you’re leaving me to clean up. Should’ve know it.” Mark joked before he was gone. It had been a big surprise that Dark showed up as a separate entity to begin with, and he  _ had _ said it would he wouldn't be able to be here very long. 

Mark sighed as he stood to free Anti of the ropes binding him to the table.

\--------

He later sat down on his computer to look up the history of other holidays, and made a list on which demons might get stronger, so he would be prepared if Dark decided to suddenly show up in the shower next to him like today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to release this chapter earlier than I usually would because there are already four days between this and the last one.  
> A minor writers block came up in the middle of this chapter and thank the magnificent eye spray (or whatever it's called) for letting me stare at my monitor for that long. And, of course, thank you Squids for editing! You and you're writing are amazing!


	25. Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Dark suddenly appears behind Mark in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SO sorry for the incredible amount of time since the last chapter! First I got sick and then the holidays came up... oh well... But thank you for your patience!
> 
> Oh and one last thing: If you notice over these notes and the summary there's a text saying "Chapter by Peccatium" which is usually just there by chapters that I released before Squids helped me. I don't know why it's there or how to get rid of it because they've edited this one as well...

Mark turned the shower on, letting the warm water patter against his head while running his hands through the wet, dark strands. He closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the tranquility of the setting. He groaned softly as his muscles started to relax and his mind went fuzzy, not noticing the subtle change in sound as another person joined him under the showerhead.   
  
“Oh, this is nice,” the person said, a hand brushing down Mark’s back. He jumped, and almost slipped as he hurriedly turned around to face a grinning Dark. He stood there, dumbfounded, before his mind kicked back into gear.

“Wha...what the fuck are you doing here?!” he asked, a little breathless.

“That’s not very friendly, now is it? Aren’t you happy to see me?” Dark pouted, having to bite back a grin at Mark’s disheveled demeanor.

“You can't just show up behind me like that. How are you even here? Halloween’s over, so how is this possible?”

“Well, there are other holidays I get powerful enough to have my own body. Something to do with there being a lot of energy? I don‘t know about Anti though… should ask him next time.” He had mumbled the last bit before suddenly looking up at Mark again. “But that’s not important right now. Let’s have some fun.”

Mark gasped as Dark pushed him against the wall, his teeth lightly grazing his neck while nibbling softly at the raised bone. Dark grasped at his wrists roughly, pulling them up to pin them above Mark’s head with one hand.    
  
“Dark, no, stop it,” he tried to protest, but whined as Dark’s free hand ghosted down his side, dipping to graze over his arousal before reaching back to cup his ass.

Dark leaned in close, breath wisping against his ear before baring his teeth to bite it.   
“You can’t possibly tell me you’re not enjoying this,” Dark murmured, kissing his neck before moving back to forcefully turn Mark around.

"Fuck," Mark panted, already worked up from a scene earlier with Jack. Dark’s rough hands against his skin, moving and positioning him like a doll had him already leaking a small amount of pre.

"Somebody likes to be manhandled," Dark said with a grin before he began to place kisses down his back. His hands smoothed along his sides until they reached his hips, cupping his cheeks and pulling them apart. After he righted himself again, pressing his chest against Mark's back, he tapped a finger against his lips to make him open them.

"I don't have any lube, so you coat them thoroughly," he said while nuzzling his nose into the back of his neck, feeling the wet hair tickling him slightly. “Don’t wanna wreck that pretty ass of your’s too much.”

Mark’s mouth fell open with a moan, and Dark to the opportunity to stuff three digits inside of the wet heat. Mark greedily sucked and licked at them, even nibbling on the tip of his index.   
When Dark deemed them good enough he pulled them out again, moving his hand back down to press them lightly against his hole before pushing one inside.

Dark grinned at the strained whimper Mark made, obviously trying to hold back but failing. A heavy groan fell from his lips as Dark forced in another finger.   


"Very good," Dark praised tauntingly. 

"Oh, shut up..." Mark muttered, a heavy blush resting on his face. He had moved his hands over his head, his back arched as he couldn't stop himself from pushing back against the fingers spreading him wide open, prepping him for Dark’s cock.

After leaving several more hickeys on Mark’s neck, Dark removed his fingers in favor of stroking his own dick. Mark whined, pressing his ass into Dark needily.   


"Say please," Dark teased him.

"No-just, come on..." Mark let out an annoyed huff while wiggling his butt.

He grunted. "You have to say please first. Good boys get what they want if they behave."

After a few frustrated noises, Mark finally complied. 

"Please..." he said quietly.

"What? I couldn't hear you, darling. Speak up for Daddy."

"Please," This time just a little bit louder, but it was good enough for Dark and he eased himself in, thrusting shallowly at first before getting faster and deeper. Mark tried to move his hips in the rhythm, while letting out moans that echoed off the tiled walls and mixed together with the growls coming from Dark.

A hand sneaked itself around his body and began to stroke his dick, making Mark moan and whimper.

"Fuck... Dark, please," he whined without thinking.

"See, it's not that hard to say after all," Dark chuckled behind him.

"Just, faster, please."

"Good boy," he answered, speeding up his movements while pressing Mark's chest against the wall in front of him, still stroking his cock. Not long and Dark could feel a familiar warmth building up inside his gut. With a few final thrust he came, filling him up while biting the nape of his neck.

He continued to move his hand, swiping his thumb over the head and around it. Mark rolled his hips against him, not sure if he should thrust into the hand or press himself back against the length inside him. His hand balled into fist before he came as well and Dark slid out of him, letting the water wash away the mess they made.

"Well," he said after a few seconds, popping open the bottle of shampoo nearby. "I guess we're in the shower already, so let's clean you up. You made quite the mess."

\--------

After they’d dressed, the two made their way downstairs only to find a very flustered and aroused Jack sitting on the couch, trying in vain to ignore them.

“Oh, so I guess you heard us.” Dark said as he walked up behind him. “This works perfectly. I have a few things I want to try out, and I’m sure you two will like them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter is not really stuffing or just barely. The main problem was that I have absolutely no idea what makes it arousing. Writing even the first to paragraphs was so hard (and took way too long) that I had to let it slip in further ones if I ever wanted to finish the chapter. I really tried. Normally I'm fairly good at imagining what makes a kink enjoyable but somehow it was really tough with this one.
> 
> Also, yes. The title of this chapter is a dumb wordplay. I just had to. : )

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker, please tell me if I made any mistakes so I can improve. Thanks : )


End file.
